The Son of the Morrigan
by wizmage
Summary: In one world Lily and James have two children. However, they send Harry to the Dursleys so they can focus on his brother Nathan. In another world, Harry Potter Dies leaving his parents and brother alive. However, things aren't always as they appear What happens when Harry is transported to this world and is taken in by a loving Mother. Will he fight for a world that abandoned him?.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The date was July 31, 1979. It was a clear and beautiful summer day. Birds flew twittering happily as they went about the business that birds have. A soft breeze was blowing carrying the smell of freshly cut grass across the grounds of the manor house. However, the occupants of Potter manor were not watching the birds or the weather. There was an important event taking place on this day.

James Charles Potter was terrified of his wife. This was not unusual for him. Usually he was terrified of her because he and his friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew had done some sort of prank that she didn't approve of. However, when James and his friends weren't doing pranks Lily was normally a sweet and caring woman, but child birth is not easy and Lily was not feeling particularly sweet or kind at the moment. The screams and cursing echoing from James and Lily's bedroom made James's blood run cold. He could hear his wife's panting breaths and the healers admonishments to push. He knew that his first child was almost here. The build up of magic in the home was so intense that the very air crackled with energy. James smiled; his son was going to be a very powerful wizard. The smile dropped from his face when he heard his wife yelling.

"James Charles Potter," she ranted. "If you ever touch me again I will rip off your balls and feed them to you."

Most men would be horrified at the prospect of such a fate and James Potter was no exception. He paled and his eyes bulged with terror. 'That is it,' he thought. 'I am not going in there until my son is born.'

**SOM**

Inside the bedroom Lily could feel the pain of the contractions coming closer together. She felt the overwhelming need to push. Her muscles tightened until her belly was as hard as a rock. The glassy pain of the labor intensified. It was time for her to give birth to her first child.

"Now push dear," the old healer said, "Push hard."

Lily gave a scream along with a mighty push and the baby slid from her body. The healer caught the babe neatly and began to clean him off.

Congratulations," the healer said over the baby's wails. . "You have a healthy baby boy." she handed the baby to Lily.

Lily looked down at the tiny bundle in her arms. He had a full head of messy black hair. She smiled as she saw it. That was her husband's hair alright. As she examined him she noticed that his eyes were a dark golden color. She frowned down at him. Those weren't her eyes. A thread of disquiet trickled through her. Was this a product of the thing that had plagued her all of her life? Was this child truly her child or had her body been used as some sort of incubator for some inhuman entity. All of these thoughts had flashed through her mind in a matter of seconds. She continued to smile at the infant in her arms. It did not matter. She had conceived him, carried him, and borne him. This was her son. 'Yes,' she decided. 'This was her son no matter what strange things had gone on in her life. The healer interrupted her thoughts by asking her a question.

"Mrs. Potter, should I go and get your husband?"

Lily smiled and said that she should before turning back to her child. "What should we call you," she cooed to him.

James heard her as he walked in to the room. "What about Harry?" he asked. "His middle name could be James," he continued grinning at his wife. Lily smiled and agreed.

"That sounds perfect," she said leaning back with a smile. "Would you like to hold him?"

James grinned and accepted his son who smiled up at him causing him to smile back.

"Who should we ask to be godfather?" Lily asked. "Should it be Remus, Peter, or Sirius?"

James thought for a moment. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were very close friends. Remus Lupin was a werewolf and for this reason was shunned by most wizarding society. Wizarding society ignored the fact that Remus was a quiet and kind man.

Sirius Black was James's other friend. He was a member of the most ancient and noble house of Black. He was well off and respected as a pure blood wizard by most of wizarding society.

Peter Pettigrew was James's third friend. He was a plump little man. He was not that brave, quite cowardly if James was honest with himself. He considered his three friends. Remus and Peter were both poor for their own reasons, but Sirius was a different matter.

Financially Sirius would be the best choice for godparent, but James knew that his old friend could be immature and neglectful at times. He did not feel comfortable with making Peter Harry's godfather. That only left one person. He smiled; Remus would protect Harry with his life if it came down to it and he could always make arrangements for the full moon.

"Remus Lupin," he said finally.

Lily grinned up at him. "I think that is a great idea," she responded.

The old healer stood watching from a corner of the room frowning slightly. This child was odd to say the least. He seemed far more aware than any normal child should be...

This child was different. She didn't want to say anything to the potters, but the child scared her. When she had pulled him from Mrs. Potter he had coughed and cleared his airway immediately. If this wasn't strange enough he had then taken a deep breath and let out a piercing wail. The healer had never seen anything like this. She had also noticed his awful yellow eyes, but she was careful not to say anything to the Potters. If they hadn't noticed those eyes; she wasn't going to point it out to them. She wanted to get back to her family as soon as possible; this was wartime after all.

James stared down at his son in aw. This was his firstborn son. He felt his heart swell as the child looked up at him with Lily's green eyes.

"Are you happy?" Lily asked.

James smiled back and squeezed her hand. "I am ecstatic," he said as he leaned forward and hugged her.

**SOM**

There was another watching the happy seen. The glamour had worked. It would hide the golden eyes for the moment. Good, she could not allow the Potters to know the truth, not yet anyway. She stretched languidly. It was good to be free. She had finally recovered enough to escape her prison of mortal flesh. She didn't have the strength to regain her corporeal form, but she knew that would come soon enough. All she had to do was be patient and wait. She could do that. She had been waiting for twenty years. She could wait a few more to return to her former glory. For now she was content to watch the family in front of her. She looked interestedly at the child. She wondered about him. She had birthed many children, but she had never taken part in there rearing. She had left that to the servants to do. She wondered what kind of Mother she would make if she were given the chance to raise the child. She inwardly snorted as the thought crossed her mind. She would make a terrible Mother. It was not in her nature to be comforting, gentle, and warm. This was why she had left her other children to be raised by her servants. Her nature tended more towards slaughter, death, and destruction. That was no life for an innocent child, but she could watch him. She could make sure he was safe. That much she could do for him. Her gaze moved from the family to the healer. That one was suspicious. There had been a time, she would have killed her just to be safe, but luckily for the healer she had mellowed slightly over the years. She decided to watch the old healer though. She didn't want her hurting her son even by accident.

**SOM**

Two years passed with the blink of an eye. Harry James Potter was growing up happy and content. He knew that his parents loved him and he had his uncles Remus and Sirius to play with when things got boring. He was completely unaware of the war that raged around him.

Remus had taken to being a godfather like a duck takes to water. Knowing he would probably never have a son of his own he had decided to treat his godson like he was his son by blood. This was surprisingly easy for him. The child was different than other babies he had been around. He smelled different for one thing. Most babies smelled sweet and a lot like there Mother, but Harry smelled like earth and fresh water. He knew he had smelled this sent before, but he didn't know where he had smelled it.

For another, he could tell that there was glamour on the child's eyes. He had tried to remove the glamour, but to no avail. After attempting to remove the glamour he decided he would leave it alone. It did not seem to be hurting Harry in anyway. He also decided not to mention it to Lily and James. If they knew about it they would have had a reason to place the glamour on his eyes, and if they didn't know about the glamour, what they didn't know couldn't hurt them.

The third thing he noticed was that Harry rarely ever cried. Oh sure he cried when he was hungry or wet, but other than that he never made a fuss. Remus had asked Lily and James about it, but they had shrugged it off saying that Harry was just a good baby.

These things did not lessen Remus's love for Harry at all. If anything, Remus loved Harry even more because of his differences. All he knew was that his godson was special and he couldn't wait to see what he did when he got older.

Lily and James Potter were content for the moment. The past two years had been hair-raising for the new parents. With a war going on the two parents had needed to move around a lot to avoid Lord Voldemort. Now excitement filled the Potter household once more. The reason for this excitement was Lily Potter's new child.

This date was July 31, 1981. The irony of there second son being born on the same date as there first was not lost on the parents. Lily lay looking down at her new son. This son had bright red hair and Hazel eyes. She watched as the tiny baby slept. The young healer brushed a strand of red hair out of the baby's face and smiled at Lily.

"What do you name this child," she asked Lily.

Lily looked at James standing beside her.

"What do you think?" she asked him.

James thought for a moment. "What about Nathan Sirius Potter," he suggested.

Lily grinned happily and hugged him. "That sounds perfect," she gushed.

Remus walked in carrying Harry. "I brought Harry to see his brother."

"Brother," Harry said clearly.

Lily laughed and pulled Harry close so he could see his little brother. "That's right," she said cheerfully. "That is your little brother."

"Brother," Harry repeated.

"Where is my godson," Sirius crowed as he ran in to the room. He hurried over to the bed and looked down at his godson excitedly.

""When do we teach him how to prank?" he asked causing Lily to roll her eyes.

Unseen by the family a spectral woman stood in the corner. The second child wasn't hers. She looked at the red-headed baby with a detached expression. The second child was regrettably merely mortal. She would have to watch this family. She would not allow them to harm her son. Her son had a destiny and she would allow nothing and no one to get in the way of that. She slowly faded from sight. She could leave them in piece for now. Her son was happy and for now that was what mattered to her.

**SOM**

Voldemort sat on his thrown staring off in to space. "Interesting Rookwood," he said in his hissing voice. "You are sure of the contents of the prophecy?"

A stooped man with lank black hair replied. "Yes my lord, I was only able to hear the first half of the prophecy, but it definitely said something about a child born at the end of July would be able to defeat you."

"Thank you Rookwood, he said softly. "Tell no one of what you have discovered."

Rookwood left the room quickly not wanting to be punished. His master would need time to consider this news.

Voldemort leaned back in his chair. He reached up and stroked his chin in thought. This was disturbing news. He had considered killing Rookwood, but it was very difficult to find servants in the department of mysteries. It was very useful having someone in that department. He would be the first to know of any new discoveries that would be made. Yes, it would be good to keep Rookwood around at least for the moment.

Voldemort stood up and began to pace. He would need to find out which families had a child born at the end of July. Each family would need to be dealt with. He could not afford to leave anything to chance. These children would die and his rule would be secured. He smiled before drawing his wand and leaving the room. He had a lot of work to do.

**SOM**

Fawkes sat in Dumbledore's office staring at his old friend sadly. Thinking back he could not remember why he had stayed with the old wizard in the first place. Contrary to the legends phoenixes did not bond with wizards or witches. They merely chose to stay with them until they did something the phoenix couldn't overlook. Dumbledore had once been a great man, but he had fallen far from what he once was. After his sisters death he had slowly begun to descend in to darkness. Now he was planning to sacrifice a family to serve his so-called greater good. Fawkes would not allow this. He would watch and wait and then he would stop this evil plan from coming to fruition.

Albus Dumbledore was unaware of the plans of his old friend. He was too busy plotting the destruction of Voldemort. He sat in the large thrown-like chair behind his desk staring out of the window. Voldemort had found out part of the prophecy. Good, this would serve his purpose nicely. Luckily for all involved, Voldemort only knew half of the prophecy. Dumbledore knew that this would make him reckless and more likely to make a mistake. The question was which family should be sacrificed for the greater good. He would have to consider this carefully, but first he would need to inform all of those families in the order that had a child born at the end of July. Fortunately for him, only two families fit that description, the Potters and the Longbottoms. It would be best to place them under the _Fidelius Charm__. It would offer the greatest protection __while allowing him to make the propper action when it was time. Sighing he stood up and left his office. He had a lot of work to do before he could sleep. _

**SOM**

Lily and James stared at Dumbledore in shock. "You are joking Albus," they said in unison. The three sat around a large dining table in Potter manor. Forgotten cups of steaming tea sat in front of the three magicals. James and Lily stared at Dumbledore with stricken expressions.

Dumbledore shook his head a look of regret on his wrinkled face. "I am afraid not James Lily," he said his blue eyes steady and solemn.

"Both our children were born at the end of July," Lily whispered horrified.

Dumbledore nodded and reaching across the table he patted her hand reassuringly. "Yes my dear,' he said calmly. That is why I think Voldemort will come after your family instead of the Longbottoms."

"What would you suggest?" James asked feeling suddenly tired.

"The Fidelius Charm," Dumbledore said after a moment. "It will offer the greatest amount of protection. It is your best hope of hiding from Voldemort."

Lily nodded and looked at Dumbledore with a calculating expression. "I have read about that charm. Who would you suggest as Secret Keeper?"

"Wha," James said with a glazed expression. It was times like this he really wished he had paid more attention in charms class. "What is the Fidelius Charm?"

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. "It is an immensely complex spell. A secret is hidden inside a person's soul. The spell protects the secret given. The only way anyone can learn the secret is if the Secret Keeper divulges it."

James looked at Dumbledore before a look of excitement spread across his face. "This could work, he said grinning at Lily. "Who would you suggest as Secret Keeper," he asked Dumbledore.

Dumbledore scratched his beard. "It would have to be someone you would literally trust with your life."

"Sirius," James interrupted. "Sirius would never betray us."

Dumbledore smiled at James. "Do you agree Lily," he asked the redhead turning to face her.

"Yes," Lily said after a moment. "Sirius might be nutty as a fruitcake, but he would never betray us."

Dumbledore clapped his hands together and stood up. "Excellent," he said smiling. "When will you perform the Charm?"

James and Lily looked at each other before they looked back at Dumbledore. "We will probably perform the charm tomorrow. We would like to be under the charm as soon as possible."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled madly. "Good," he said happily. "Let me know when you are under the charm."

James and Lily nodded and watched Dumbledore leave their home. They hoped this charm would work. Neither wanted to think about what would happen if it failed.

**SOM**

Sirius frowned when they asked him to be the Secret Keeper. "Don't get me wrong, I would be happy to be your Secret Keeper, but wouldn't that be obvious?"

James raised an eyebrow. "How would it be obvious?"

Lily also looked confused. "I don't understand. You would be the best choice for the Secret Keeper."

Sirius took a sip from the cup of tea that sat before him. "I am James's best friend. Voldemort and his supporters know that. If you suddenly disappeared; they would eventually find out what happened."

James and Lily's faces fell. "So what would you suggest?" James asked.

"The idea of using the Fidelius Charm is a good one. We just need to pick a different person to be the Secret Keeper."

"Remus," suggested James.

Sirius shook his head. "No," he said regretfully. "Remus has too much contact with the werewolves. If he was captured he might be forced to give up the information."

James scowled at his friend. "Are you saying that Remus would betray us?"

"Not intentionally," Sirius said, "But Fenrir Greyback is the leader of the werewolf pack. He is also the one that turned Remus in to a werewolf. Remus has no love for him, but we really don't know that much about werewolves and the one's they turn."

James sighed before nodding his agreement with Sirius's assessment of the situation. "The only one that leaves is Peter."

Silence hung over the room. It went with out saying that everyone did not trust Peter to protect them, but what choice did they have? Finally, James sighed deeply. "Alright," he said gruffly. "We can use Peter."

Sirius nodded and sighed. "I hope this doesn't come back to bite us."

**SOM**

The charm was performed the next day. For a time life was happy for the Potters. For almost three months they watched there sons grow. They had no idea of the events that would occur, changing all they had ever known forever. They thought that the charm was unbreakable. They thought it was the ultimate protection, but they didn't know that Peter Pettigrew was a deatheater, one of Voldemort's supporters.

**SOM**

Voldemort appeared outside Godric's Hollow on October 31, 1981. This was the perfect night for him to secure his rule. The Potters would fall and he would rule the Wizarding world.

After Rookwood had given him the prophecy he had spent a month thinking things over. There were only two families that had children born at the end of July, the Potters and the Longbottoms. After some thought he decided the one to threaten his rule would have to be one of the Potter boys. He would never admit it to his pure blood followers, but he thought it more likely his rule would be threatened by a half-blood or muggle born than a pure blood. Most pure blood families were so inbred that it had weakened there magic greatly. Now the only question he had to answer is where were the Potters?

He reflected later that fate must have smiled upon him. Peter Pettigrew was the Potters Secret Keeper and he was only too happy to give him the information he needed.

A squeal brought him out of his musings. And he grinned horribly as he watched the children run from house to house collecting candy. He looked around at the cheap costumes the muggle children wore and sneered. These fools had no idea what true monsters were. He began to walk down the street heading for a small cottage with a single light glowing in the window. In the distance he could hear a clock chiming eleven.

He smiled as he approached the small yard and stepped on to the property. His eyes widened as he looked at the cottage. There were no wards, no protective spells. The stupid fools had placed there trust in the charm and nothing else. This would make things so much easier than he had expected. Drawing out his wand he turned on the spot and vanished from the yard.

**SOM**

Voldemort appeared in the hallway of the cottage and the world was filled with alarms. Sirens, claxons, and even a foghorn blared in the hallway. His eyes widened at the cacophony of sound. Apparently the Potters had more protections than he had thought. No sooner had this idea occurred to him, than all hell broke loose.

A large tiger dropped down from above and sank it's clause in to Voldemort's skull tearing his flesh open. Voldemort shrieked in pain and struggled to free himself from the clause.

Unseen by Voldemort Lily and James were kneeling behind the sofa. They had set up minor wards to inform them if any unknown wizard entered there property. They had considered erecting greater wards, but they knew that their strongest wards would not stop Voldemort. There wards had alerted them the moment Voldemort had set foot on the property and they had acted quickly. James had transfigured the children's bedroom door in to solid stone and Lily had charmed several statues of knights decorating the hallway to attack anyone trying to enter there children's room. Then they had run down stairs and hid waiting for Voldemort to enter the cottage. They both knew that the protections they had created would not stop Voldemort for very long; so they would have to try and hold him off until help arrived. James had quickly transfigured a table in to a tiger and placed it above the door ready to attack anyone who stepped inside. The idea had worked for the moment, but James and Lily knew that the tiger would not be able to stop Voldemort.

**SOM**

Remus apparated near the cottage, He could hear the enraged roaring of a tiger inside. He quickly realized that Voldemort had arrived. Peter had betrayed them all. He didn't have time to think of that now. He would have to get to Lily and James. He would not allow harm to come to them or there children.

**SOM**

Voldemort finally managed to destroy the tiger with a blasting curse. As the tiger exploded it turned back in to a table. Enraged he banished the pieces of the table across the room. Unfortunately for Lily and James, Voldemort's banishing curse threw the sofa back on to the couple. The impact of the sofa landing on them knocked them both out cold. Voldemort took no notice of the overturned sofa, and thus did not see Lily and James's unconscious forms behind it. Smiling evilly he ran quickly up the stairs towards the children's room.

As Voldemort entered the hallway the statues of nights came to life. The first Voldemort knew was when an ax blade bit in to the meat of his left thigh. Black blood squirted in to the air and he howled in pain.

A sword came swinging down from above slicing off Voldemort's left ear. Enraged Voldemort blasted the two statues in to dust. He looked down at his severed ear on the floor before grimacing and sending it in to the ether with a flick of his wand. He then focused his magic heating the tip of his wand up until it was white hot. He screamed as he pressed the wand to the large gash on his thigh and dragged it the length of the wound sealing it shut, stopping the bleeding. "The Potters will pay for this," he snarled. "They will pay dearly for injuring Lord Voldemort.

Remus appeared standing in the hallway directly in front of Lord Voldemort. "Hello Tom," he said mildly.

"Werewolf," Voldemort hissed in response. "I am surprised to see you here. After all, the Potters didn't trust you with there precious secret did they? Why if they had I wouldn't have been able to find this cottage. One would almost think they thought you were weak enough to bow under torture, but we know different don't we Remus?"

Remus stayed silent staring stonily at Voldemort. He knew what this game was and he refused to play it. Voldemort's words about Lily and James not trusting him hurt because Remus knew they were true. Lily and James hadn't trusted him when it had mattered, but that didn't mean he would let there children suffer for there parents mistakes.

Voldemort, seeing he was getting no where playing with the wolf's friend's distrust of him, tried a different tactic. "I know how this society treats you Remus," he said silkily. "They deny you a job because you are a werewolf!" How that must rankle after a while. If you join my noble cause I can promise you a society of equality for all. There would be no more of this half-breed nonsense. All magical creatures would be united under one banner."

Remus laughed hollowly. "Your pureblood followers would never agree with that," he said glaring at Voldemort. "Do you think I am that big of a fool? I would love to be accepted for what I am, but I know that will never happen in this society. The society you portray, if you were telling the truth, would be a marvelous thing. However, I know that you are lying. You care for no one and nothing but yourself."

Voldemort sighed regretfully and raised his wand. "How unfortunate," he said looking at Remus. "You would have made a valuable ally, but I do not have time to chat with you any longer." Before Remus could react a silver spike shot from Voldemort's wand and pierced his chest. Remus's eyes widened and he crumpled to the ground, tendrils of black beginning to spread through out his body.

Voldemort gestured with his wand blowing the stone door to dust. The children began to wail as the door exploded. Voldemort strode in to the room grinning manically.

"Time to die brats," he hissed his red eyes gleaming with excitement. "Finally, my rule will be secured," he shrieked as he pointed his wand at Harry. He focused his mind on his hatred for the father that abandoned him, he concentrated on his contempt for the Mother that died on him, and lastly, he remembered the prophecy of the child that would dare to defy him.

"Avada Kedavra," he snarled. There was a blinding flash of green light and a body crashed in to him knocking him to the ground. Voldemort pushed the body off and stared at the face in shock. The werewolf had intercepted his killing curse. It didn't matter. He would just have to try again. He rose to his feet and pointed his wand at Harry once again.

Harry Potter stared up at the snake-like man. That bad man had killed his uncle Remus. That bad man would pay. A faint silvery glow began to flash on and off around his body.

Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry. "Let us try this again," he murmured to himself. "Avada Kedavra," a bolt of green light flew from Voldemort's wand and impacted Harry squarely in the center of the forehead.

A deafening explosion rocked the small cottage on its foundation. Every window in the cottage blew out in a shower of glass. A high-pitched scream filled the air as Voldemort's body was vaporized in a flash of golden flames. A flying piece of glass carved a long gash in Nathan's cheek causing him to wail out in pain.

**SOM**

The ghostly woman watched as the werewolf fell to the ground. His life-force would be useful in what she had in mind. She didn't like this idea, but she also didn't like what was going to happen to her son if he stayed here either. That old fool Dumbledore would insure that he was forgotten. However, she would watch and wait to see if she was right.

**SOM**

Dumbledore hurried in to the children's room and froze as he saw Remus Lupin lying on the ground. His skin was covered in black veins. Dumbledore sighed as he realized that there was nothing he could do about his x-student. He turned his attention to the two children.

Harry lay quietly in his small bed staring up at Dumbledore with dark golden eyes. Wait, golden eyes? "Didn't Harry use to have green eyes?" Dumbledore asked allowed. He decided to file this away for future consideration. Harry seemed to be unhurt so he turned to Nathan.

His eyes widened as he saw the cut on Nathan's cheek. The cut was glowing faintly and as he watched it healed leaving a long thin scar on the child's cheek. Smiling he reached for Nathan and scooped him in to his arms. Reaching over he covered Harry with a blanket leaving him to sleep. . Walking downstairs he entered the living room of the cottage he looked out of the broken window and saw the crowd gathering outside. He leaned down and set Nathan on the ground. He then waved his wand and levitated the sofa away from the wall. With another flick of the wand he woke James and Lily.

He walked back over to Nathan and lifted him in to his arms.

James and Lily stared at Dumbledore holding there child. "What is going on Albus?" Lily asked.

"Nathan defeated Voldemort," Dumbledore said gravely. "Nathan is The Boy who lived." There was a moment of complete silence. Suddenly, Lily and James began hugging and kissing there youngest son. In the excitement their eldest son, who was sleeping peacefully upstairs was forgotten.

**SOM**

There are many different worlds. They are not other planets, but alternate earths. Noone knows how they came to be, but they do exist. In one such alternate world a far different seen from the one described above was taking place.

James and Lily looked down stunned at the small still body of their eldest son. His emerald green eyes stared up at them vacantly.

"What do you mean he is gone?" Lily shrieked at Dumbledore. Her dark golden eyes were filled with tears.

"I am sorry," Dumbledore said anguish filling his voice. "He is gone. There is nothing I can do."

James Potter was silent. This could not be. She had assured him that this wouldn't happen. He had made a deal with that blasted fae and she had tricked him. He turned and looked at his wife. This was Lily's fault. If Lily had been pure blood this wouldn't have happened. "Voldemort was right," he hissed suddenly.

Lily looked at James shocked. "Wh-wh-what?" she asked shakily.

"You heard me," he roared. "This marriage is over. I should have never married a mudblood. Don't try to get custody of Nathan; you know you don't stand a chance. I'll find Nathan a pure blood Mother and we'll use a blood adoption ritual."

Dumbledore tried to intervene. "James be reasonable, Lily's blood status had nothing to do with Harry's death. You know that even pure blooded wizards haven't survived that curse.

James sneered at Dumbledore. "Stay out of this old man," he growled. "This has nothing to do with you."

Dumbledore's expression went cold. "I will not allow you to blame your wife for the death of your son," he said softly, but with an edge of danger in his tone.

James stood up to his full height. Both of his hands began to glow with eldritch fire. "Don't threaten me Dumbledore," he ground out between clenched teeth. "I am not afraid of you."

In answer Dumbledore flicked his wrist and James crashed in to the wall behind him. Dumbledore then raised his hand lifting James in to the air and pinning him against the wall. "I am the most powerful mage in a hundred years," he said not boasting just stating a fact. "You can not defeat me James," he finished quietly.

"Stop," Lily said suddenly. Her face was suddenly calm. "I will go," she said quietly. "I will try to get custody though," she finished glaring at James. "He is my son and nothing will change that."

Turning she left the room with out a backward glance. Dumbledore lowered James to the ground and left the room following Lily in to the hallway.

"You can come back to Hogwarts," he said quietly. "We need a new ancient runes professor anyway," he finished his sentence with a wink.

Lily smiled up at her former headmaster. "Thanks Albus, are you sure I am qualified for the ancient runes position?"

Dumbledore chuckled as they walked out of the cottage and in to the night. "Trust me my dear, I don't think that will be a problem." "

A/N

I don't own Harry Potter.

I hope you enjoy this story.

This chapter was edited on May 3rd 2013.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

Albus Dumbledore smiled happily. Things were going according to plan. He had shown the Potters Harry's golden eyes and they had been shocked and dismayed. The golden eyes showed that Harry had some sort of magical creature blood, but what kind no one knew. This could be bad for the Potters. The Potter family had always been a family known for their purity of blood. While marrying muggle borns was widely accepted; the potters had never married nonhumans. If it got out that their son had magical creature blood; it could severely damage the Potter family's reputation. In Dumbledore's mind this was excellent. The Potters were afraid, not of their son, but of what would happen to their family if anyone knew of his heritage. While they were in this state Dumbledore would be able to persuade them to send Harry away. It was a pity he couldn't get rid of the boy forever, but he would have to bring Harry back to start Hogwarts. A wizard, especially one with creature blood, could not be allowed to remain in the muggle world forever. That could cause problems with the statute of secrecy if anyone found out. He smiled again, he wasn't worried. A few words in the right place could make the winds blow in his favor. The laws that would be passed would not be able to be traced to him of course. It wouldn't do if people knew that he was causing trouble between the wizards and other magical races, but secrecy would not affect his long term goal in the slightest. By the time Harry Potter returned the magical world would be completely against all nonhuman magicals. It was lucky that Remus had perished in the confrontation with Lord Voldemort; he might have fought for Harry, as much good as that would've done. As it was, the boy was alone and at Dumbledore's mercy. Humming cheerfully, Dumbledore continued making his plans for the magical world.

**SOM**

The ghostly woman floated in the corner of Dumbledores office. Her beautiful face twisted in rage. No one harmed her son. This old fool would pay for what he was planning, but first she had to see to Harry. He had to be protected at all cost. Fading from the office she appeared back in Potter manor in Harry's room. She looked down at her son. His expression was one of abject sadness and tears had dried on his pale cheeks. He must have realized the change in his parents. He must know that they were seeing him differently and he didn't understand why. She floated down until she sat on the bed beside him. Reaching out a ghostly hand she stroked his hair softly and kissed his forehead. How she wished she had her full power back. If she was the Morrigan no one would have been able to harm her or her child. She stopped that train of thought. If she were at her full strength she wouldn't have Harry. Her original plan had worked perfectly. Her son was here she just had to make sure he was safe. For the first time, she was glad that her magic had been fused with Lily's while she had been imprisoned inside of her. It was truly a miracle that Harry's fae genes were dominant. She smiled as she thought of his faerie heritage. He was going to be very powerful someday. Settling herself beside her son she closed her eyes to rest. As a spirit she did not need to sleep, but sometimes it was good just to let her mind wander. She would watch over Harry until it was time to send him somewhere safe.

**SOM**

In the alternate universe we saw earlier, Lily Evans sat in her knew quarters at Hogwarts. She felt empty inside. She had lost everything that mattered to her. James still blamed her for Harry's death and nothing she said made any difference. It didn't take her long to realize that James had been right. She had not gained custody of Nathan. The magical courts, which had mostly purebloods on the panels, had decided that a muggle born was not fit to raise the heir to a most ancient and noble family, To make matters worse, she had been forbidden to see her son until he was of age, at which time James would have turned him against her no doubt. A tear ran down her cheek. It felt as though Voldemort had won after all. She had nothing she was all alone, and she was stuck at Hogwarts for the foreseeable future. It wasn't that she hated Hogwarts; it was just that she missed her home. She stood and walked over to the window and stared out in to the darkness. Another tear spilled from her golden eye and rolled down her cheek. She wished her Father were here. He had always known what to do at times like this. Turning away from the window, she headed in to her bedroom. Maybe she would be able to think of something after some sleep.

**SOM**

Morrigan's head snapped up and her eyes widened, was it possible? She felt another Lily Evans, but how could this be? Lily lay sleeping down the hall from her. Morrigan concentrated and grinned as she realized what was happening. She could sense another Lily Evans, only this one was not from this world. Immense distances of time and space separated the two magical signatures she was sensing. This Lily was from a different universe. Morrigan laughed, actually laughed, for the first time in years. This could change everything. This could give her a second chance at life and get her son to a safe place at the same time. She had intended to send him to another country, but this was even better. If she sent him to another dimension he would be safe from Dumbledore forever.

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone else appearing in Harry's bedroom. She started in surprise and glared at the visitor.

"Puck," she snarled at the newcomer.

The creature smiled at her. "Lady Morrigan," he responded in a low rumbling voice. "I must say it is great to see you again." He stepped closer in to the light coming in through Harry's window and Morrigan looked at the trickster of Elphame for the first time in over twenty years.

He was tall and supernaturally slender. He had the face of a man with long black hair that hung down just short of brushing his shoulders. His eyes were a dark golden in color and seemed to gleam with mischief. When he smiled he revealed pointed teeth. His hands were the slim almost delicate hands of a pianist with long thin fingers. He had long legs that were almost hidden in the folds of the robe he wore. Morrigan looked down below the hem of the robe and saw cloven hooves where his feet should've been. She grimaced; she would have to be nice to him. This creature was one of the most powerful faerie in Elphame. In her weakened state she did not have the power to face him. She grinned inwardly. He didn't know how powerful she was. Lying might be against faerie law, but misdirection was more than accepted.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Lord Puck," Morrigan asked respectfully.

Puck didn't bat an eye. He had expected this from Morrigan. If his present business wasn't so serious; he would've laughed. His mood sobered, he had to stop Morrigan from going through with her current plan of action. . "I know what you are planning," he said grimly.

"You do not approve?" Morrigan asked. She wasn't surprised at his knowing of her plan. Puck had a way of finding out things he wasn't supposed to. The fact he knew of her plan not long after she had formed it didn't surprise her either. Time meant nothing to the faerie.

Puck shook his head. "No, I do not approve, it takes murder and theft to a whole new level."

"He is my son," Morrigan hissed. She continued speaking her voice growing colder with every word. "What right do you have to speak to me of murder and theft? Your pranks have nearly killed many mortals and you didn't give a damn about their lives.

Things change," Puck said calmly, "And may I remind you that he is also Lily's son?"

"She doesn't want him," Morrigan snapped. "She will send him away and what do you mean things change?"

"You're wrong," Puck responded staring at the shadowy woman in front of him. He wished he could see her better so he would no what she was thinking, but all he could see was the silhouette of a woman floating a few inches above the bed where the boy lay. He continued speaking trying to convince her not to kill Lily Evans and take over her life.

"This version of Lily may be willing to send him away, but the Lily you noticed in that other world is not so cruel. Would you really keep a mother from raising her son? He is of her blood after all.

"I am aware of that," Morrigan growled, "But he is also mine and I will allow no harm to come to him."

"I would never harm Harry," Puck said sharply. "It may surprise you, but I am just as protective of the boy as you are." "

Morrigan frowned at the trickster. "Why would you care about Lily's son?" "In the past you never cared for mortals except to make sport of them."

"I have changed much since we last spoke to each other. I still enjoy a good prank, but I have learned to value the lives of mortals.

Morrigan frowned and looked down at Harry. "What would cause such a change? "There have always been fey that loved mortals, but you have never shown any particular affection for them."

"I was curious," Puck began slowly. "For centuries I had watched the faerie breed with mortals, but I had never tried it myself. I was always afraid it would weaken the bloodlines, regardless of the fact that the faerie only bread with wizard folk. One day, about forty years ago, a young nonmagical teen was killed in a hit and run. Luckily, or unluckily depending on your point-of-view, there was no one around to see the accident. Before he died I managed to copy all of his memories and I shape-shifted myself in to his likeness. I wanted to see why the fae loved mortals so much.

At first, I found the experience to be quite disappointing. In that mortal form my magic was severely limited. I was about to abandon the idea of living a life in the mortal world when I met her," he paused in his speaking and took a bite from a hamburger that had suddenly appeared in his hand. "This teenager had a girl he was in love with," he said with his mouth full. He swallowed and went on before Morrigan could interrupt. "When I copied his memories I noticed her, but I did not attach any special significance to her at the time. However, when I saw the girl in person for the first time everything changed. She was beautiful," he leaned back in his chair and smiled.

"She had red hair, long legs, and the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen," Puck continued. "More importantly, she was kind to others. She generally cared about other people and there are not many of those in the mortal world. In all honesty, she shamed me. She made me realize how much of a pampered spoiled little brat I had been in the past. I have picked on mortals for centuries because I could. You were right earlier. I have killed many mortals, but that woman made me realize how stupid I had been. I had been no different than the wizarding pure bloods who think that they are better because of their ancestry."

Morrigan cleared her throat interrupting Puck's story. "What does any of this have to do with Lily and Harry?"

"You never did like a good story," Puck grumbled. "Fine, you want to know why this is relevant. I'll tell you. It matters because Lily and Petunia are my daughters. The girl I fell in love with was Dana Ward, later to be known as Dana Evans."

"Impossible," Morrigan murmured. "You can't be Lily's father.

Puck sighed exasperated; Before Morrigans eyes, he changed in to a man with long brown hair and emerald green eyes.

"Samuel Evans," Morrigan whispered. The man nodded and smiled.

"Do you believe me now?" he asked amusement lacing his voice.

Morrigan nodded her head and blinked a couple of times. "What," she stopped and tried again. "Lily can't be fae. I would have known.

Puck shrugged his shoulders and explained. "In this world the Faerie gene was recessive in both children. Petunia was born with no magic at all; While Lily was born with mortal magic, but neither girl had the faerie gene. This meant that both girls were regrettably merely mortal. As you know, among the faerie there aren't any half-faerie you are either fae or you are not."

Morrigan nodded silently and listened as Puck continued.

"I knew you were inside Lily as soon as she was born. I watched your presents become more apparent as Lily grew older. I knew that it frightened her to have you inside of her. Many times I thought of banishing you from her, but I hoped that your presents would awaken Lily's faerie heritage," he sighed looking suddenly very old and very tired. He waved a hand and a glass of water appeared. He took a long draft from it before speaking again.

"It never happened. I made my daughter suffer for nothing and now she fears her own son. The only good thing out of all this is that you learned humility and compassion from your time inside Lily."

"What does this have to do with me?" Morrigan asked tentatively.

Puck scowled at her, but he explained. "In that reality you noticed Lily's faerie gene was dominant. If we send Harry to her, she will love him and take care of him. She needs a son; Her Harry died by Voldemort's hand. I failed one daughter I will not fail another."

"What of that realities version of Puck," Morrigan asked. "Why did he not aid his daughter and her family?"

"That realities version of me was killed by Nuada for breeding with a mortal magic-user."

"Nuada would not have done such a thing," Morrigan responded shocked. "It is only breeding with Mortal magic-users that enable our race to continue to flourish. Nuada, as the king of the faerie, would have known this."

"Our Nuada would not have killed me for breeding with mortals," Puck said calmly. "However, we aren't discussing our version of Faerie. We are talking about a different reality. That alternate version of Nuada killed me with out batting an eye. It was only the fact that Lily never set foot inside Elphame that saved her."

"Why," asked Morrigan. "Why would he have killed you in that world?"

"Simple," Puck said. It is an alternate dimension from the one we inhabit. The people of that dimension, including the Faerie, developed differently depending on the circumstances of their lives. That version of Nuada had once been the great king we know. However, mortals had killed his family long ago and this turned him against all of mortal kind. He still allowed the Faerie to breed with mortals, but they had to get his permission before doing so. That other version of me did not ask his permission and was killed for his supposed indiscretion."

Morrigan nodded shakily. "I knew of alternate realities I just never considered that the Faerie would be different in those worlds. Will Harry be safe there? I mean he has mortal blood on his father's side."

"Yes," Puck responded. As long as he doesn't step foot in Elphame he should be fine. That is the one thing I do not like about sending Harry to this other world. He may need to go to Elphame for help someday and he will not be able to do so, but I fear what would happen if we were to leave him here." "I assume that you agree to send Harry to the other universe?"

"Even with your help the energy that is needed for such a spell would drain all of my magic. With out my magic to hold me to this plane of existence, I would be unable to remain here. I would never see Harry grow to manhood," Morrigan said sadly.

Puck nodded solemnly. "You knew that this was a possibility," he said softly. "You knew that you will never be able to gather enough life energy to restore your own life-force.

Morrigan nodded, "You will take care of him?"

Puck smiled at her and made as if to touch her shoulder. His hand passed through her like she wasn't there. "I am going with him, but I will not be seen by Lily or anyone else unless the situation is very dire. However, I will assure you that Harry will be well looked after. You have my word on that.

Morrigan nodded sharply and wiped tears from her ghostly cheeks. "When do we transport him to his knew home?" she asked looking down at her son.

**SOM**

Lily Potter lay in her bedroom beside a sleeping James. Was she doing the right thing? She had given birth to Harry he was her son, wasn't he? She thought back to the strange things that had happened through out her life.

She remembered the desire to kill her enemies. She remembered wanting to tear out their intestines and wrap them around their necks. She remembered wanting to slit them open and bathe in their blood. She had feared she was going insane. As she got older the desire to do harm had grown stronger. However, after her marriage the desire had lessened and eventually vanished all together. . She remembered her pregnancy. There had been strange occurrences during that time as well.

The healers had told her she would not be able to conceive a child. After the healers had given her the news; they had tried muggle doctors, but to no avail. She and James had been heartbroken. For a time, she had feared James might leave her for another woman. However, her fears had been groundless. James had stayed with her and they had turned away from the idea of having a child. To both of their surprise, Lily had conceived three months after they had seen the last healer. Oddly enough, when the healer tested her, they had found that she was four months pregnant. None of the healers could explain it. They would have sworn she wasn't pregnant three months ago. Lily and James assumed that the healer had made a mistake with the spell.

For the first month of the pregnancy, everything had seemed normal. She had been out in Diagon Alley shopping for baby clothes when a group of Death Eaters had attacked. Lily had felt an uncontrollable rage fill her as she watched the Death Eaters attack innocent people. She felt power well up inside of her and explode from her in a rush. She watched as the Death Eater's shadows wrapped around them and crush the life out of them... Other Death Eaters shadows turned in to raging infernos and burned them alive.

These weren't the only strange and terrible things that happened to the Death Eaters. Ravens had swooped down from the sky and torn the eyes from the Death Eaters heads. Flaming hands burst from the ground and dragged the blind and screaming Death Eaters in to the earth. Not one Death Eater had escaped alive.

Luckily for Lily, no one suspected her of causing the death and destruction. Even more fortunate, the Death Eaters were not anyone important so there deaths weren't in the paper. The paper had just said that some sort of invisible force had destroyed a group of Death Eaters that had attacked Diagon Alley.

After calming down Lily had resolved not to tell James what had happened. He had been terrified he was going to loose her or the baby when Diagon Alley was attacked. She did not want to do anything to change James's feelings towards the baby or herself for that matter. Besides, it had been hard enough for her to conceive; she wasn't going to have James calling the child dark before it was even born. She carefully considered the events of the day. She concluded that since she had not manifested any of these terrible gifts before her pregnancy; it must be the baby's gifts that she was tapping in to. Over the next couple of weeks Lily realized that she had the ability to step through a shadow and go anywhere she desired. This ability was not limited to Great Britain. One day she had wanted to see the Eiffel tower and had accidentally traveled to France. She had quickly concentrated on home and had been able to get back there. She had resolved to be careful what she was thinking about when around shadows for the remainder of her pregnancy.

Four months later, Harry James Potter had been born. He was a perfectly healthy baby boy. The only unique thing about him had been his eyes.

She could not pass it off as a delusion. His eyes had been golden. That, along with the gifts she had manifested while carrying him, showed that he possessed some sort of magical creature blood, but what kind? She punched her pillow in to a more comfortable shape. They did not have time to deal with this. Nathan needed to be trained to defeat Voldemort when he returned. Dumbledore had said Voldemort wasn't dead and that Nathan was there only hope to defeat him for good. Dumbledore was right; Harry would have to be sent somewhere safe until he started Hogwarts. She had been against sending him to her sisters, but Dumbledore was insistent. If they told her Harry didn't have magic she would take him in. They would bind Harry's magic before he went to Petunia's so there couldn't be any accidents. When they collected him on his eleventh birthday they would unbind his magic. Petunia would take care of Harry. She would love him as if he were her own. Lily snorted at that thought. Petunia would not treat Harry normally; her anger and jealousy would not allow her to act in any way civil to her nephew.

Lily let out a deep breath and sniffled softly. She missed the way her sister used to be when they were younger. She and Petunia used to be the closest of siblings, but now her once loving sister hated the sight of her and Petunia's husband was no better.

Vernon Dursley hated anything that he did not consider normal and this most definitely included magic. Lily shuddered suddenly. She hated to think what Vernon might do to Harry if he got his hands on him.

She rolled over on her other side. "They had to take Harry there. Nathan needed to be trained and this was the best way to do so. With Harry at Vernon and Petunia's, they would be able to focus all of their attention on Nathan. They would explain everything to Harry when they collected him on his eleventh birthday. He would understand why they sent him away, he had to understand. Sighing, Lily rolled over on to her back and fell in to a restless sleep.

**SOM**

Puck looked down at Harry and a mischievous expression appeared on his face. "We could do it now," he said slowly, "But I have a different idea. Do you have any idea of when they will take Harry to Petunia's?"

"I think they're going to take him to her home tomorrow evening at Midnight."

"Perfect," Puck responded grinning again. The idea of taking a child to someone's home at midnight did not seem to be odd to him in the slightest. "Who will be present for the trip?"

"Albus is planning to take Harry there himself. He will allow the Potters to say there farewells and then he will take Harry to Petunia's and leave him on the doorstep."

"Leave him on the Doorstep?" Puck asked incredulously.

"Petunia can not refuse if he leaves him on her doorstep," Morrigan responded crisply.

"Ah," Puck said smartly. "That will not affect my plan very much. Will you be ready to take Harry to that other world tomorrow evening?"

"Yes," Morrigan said. "I have a message I want to leave for this worlds Lily Potter, but I will be ready."

"Good," Puck nodded and stood. "I shall see you tomorrow evening."

Morrigan shrugged her shoulders in response barely paying attention; her gaze was focused on Harry and a wistful expression was on her face.

Puck vanished from the room and appeared in Dumbledore's office. He spotted the phoenix Fawkes standing on his perch. The phoenix was staring at him with its amber eyes. Puck raised one hand in greeting to the bird.

"Hello Fawkes," he said to the phoenix. "How are you this fine evening?"

The bird trilled in response as it stared at the faerie. He was normally distrustful of the Fair Folk, but he had always liked Puck. The trickster had always made a point to come and talk with him when he was in the area... Realizing he had been silent for too long he finally replied to Puck. "I am well Lord Puck. You have spoken to the death Crow?" he asked curiously.

Puck sat down behind Dumbledore's desk and amused himself by turning the bowl of lemon drops in front of him in to laxatives. "I have spoken to Morrigan. Our plan is set for tomorrow night. Harry will be moved to an alternate reality. However, I don't think Morrigan realizes how weak her magic has become.

Fawkes raised his wings in the equivalent of a shrug. "Her magic is much stronger than she or you know. I think she has been draining energy from Lily's soul to maintain the magic that anchors her here..."

Puck frowned, he had not been aware of that. "Will that cause any harm to Lily? The fae draw power from the soul all the time, but we're nearly immortal. Will drawing power from the soul harm a mortal? Also, how is she still here shouldn't she have run out of power since she left Lily's body?"

Fawkes shook his head. "Morrigan taking energy from Lily's soul will not harm her. It is not unlike going to a well for water. As long as the well doesn't run dry, a man or woman can draw water from it so long as they don't take too much. The soul is the same way; a mortal can draw energy from it as long as they don't take too much at one time. The soul is kind of like a battery except it will recharge over time as long as it isn't drained completely." The spell that binds Morrigan to this plane uses the energy from the soul to maintain it. Morrigan must have unknowingly stored up energy while she was inside Lily."

Puck sighed in relief. He was glad to know for sure that he would be able to get his grandson to safety. He waved a hand over Dumbledore's bowl of lemon drops causing them to glow briefly. He then stood up and straightened his robe preparing to leave.

"Wait," Fawkes called. "I would like to come with you to this other world.'

Puck turned and raised an eyebrow. "Why, I thought you would return to your own realm soon. "I have known that you were preparing to leave Dumbledore; why would you want to come with me?"

"The boy will need help," Fawkes said. "I want to come with you to get a fresh start. I have aided Dumbledore in embezzlement, kidnapping, and theft just to name a few crimes. Phoenix's may be creatures of the light, but we aren't perfect. We are just as able to make a mistake as any human. I wish to work with you as redemption for helping Dumbledore commit such evil acts."

Puck ran a hand through his hair. "Alright," he said finally. "You will need to meet us tomorrow evening around midnight. That is when they are planning to take Harry to Petunia's."

Fawkes trilled happily. "Thank you Lord Puck, he said relieved. "You will not regret this." The phoenix watched as Puck vanished from the office with out responding. Soon, he would have a new life. He would be able to make amends for what he had done while he had been with Dumbledore.

**SOM**

The next evening James and Lily stood at the door of there cottage. Albus stood outside smiling at the Potters.

"Good evening," he said cheerfully. "I see that you have Harry ready," he continued gesturing to the toddler that lay in Lily's arms.

Lily nodded tentatively. She suddenly had a bad feeling about this. This suddenly seemed like a bad idea. She hugged Harry closer to her not wanting to let him go. "Do we have to do this?" she asked Albus. "We can train the two of them together. It would be a great way for the two of them to bond."

Dumbledore shook his head. "No my dear," he said in his best Grandfatherly voice. "Nathan Potter is the only one that can defeat Voldemort. Therefore, he is the one we need to focus all of our attention on." He looked very sad all of a sudden. "I hate to say it, but Harry would be a distraction. If Nathan could stop Voldemort; he must have powers beyond those of most wizards. Harry would be jealous of the things Nathan can do. This is for the best," Albus finished smiling benignly at Lily.

Lily nodded solemnly. She could see how it would be. Dumbledore was right. It would only be natural for Harry to feel that way. They would collect him when he turned eleven and every thing would be normal. She leaned down and kissed Harry on the forehead before passing him to James who copied her actions.

"Goodbye son," James said before handing Harry to Dumbledore.

I will insure he is safe. This is for the best I promise," he repeated. Turning he strode quickly from the house taking Harry James Potter with him.

Lily watched him go and suddenly burst in to tears. As James tried to comfort her; they both had the same thought.

'We just made a big mistake.'

**SOM**

Dumbledore appeared outside Petunia Dursleys home. He looked up and read the brass number on the front door.

"Number four Privet Drive," he said softly. "This is it." He looked down at the baby no longer smiling. "This is for the greater good," he whispered before he made a blanket appear with a flick of his wand and wrapped Harry inside of it. Laying Harry on the doorstep he raised his wand preparing to bind Harry's magic.

His stomach suddenly gave a mighty growl. Dumbledore's knees suddenly felt weak. His eyes widened. "No," he whimpered. "Not again please," he groaned quietly. This had been happening all day. He must've contracted some sort of stomach bug, but he thought he had gotten rid of it. Another growl alerted him to the fact that he needed to find a bathroom soon. His stomach cramped and he let out a pitiful moan. Forgetting about binding Harry's magic, he vanished from the doorstep with a soft pop hoping he could reach the nearest toilet before he soiled yet another pair of robes.

Puck suddenly appeared beside the small bundle. He reached down and lifted Harry in his arms.

"Hello Grandson," he said grinning down at the sleeping baby. "I am your Grandpa Puck and we are going to have so much fun."

Morrigan appeared beside Puck along with the phoenix Fawkes. She knelt down and touched the stone of the Dursley's stoop. Her hand glowed briefly and she murmured something under her breath. After a few moments the glow faded. Morrigan straightened up looking tired. Her image looked dimmer and less defined.

"Are we ready?" she asked her voice sounding as if it had to travel a great distance to reach their ears. .

"Yes," Puck responded. He looked at his companions. "You both know what to do?" he asked.

The other two nodded their heads. "Remember your promise," Morrigan said quietly to Puck.

"I will remember," Puck replied. Magic began to crackle on the air. A circle of intricate runes sprang up around Puck, Morrigan, Fawkes, and Harry. As the runes flared brighter Morrigan began to fade. Her image began to flicker in and out.

"Goodbye my son," she said softly. "I will always love you." There was a blinding flash and Morrigan vanished completely. Harry began to wail. Puck tried to comfort him, but he had no success calming the child.

Fawkes dropped down landing on Puck's shoulder. No sooner had the bird's feet touched his shoulder; Puck felt the ground drop out from under him. Puck, Fawkes, and Harry vanished from the Dursley's doorstep heading to a new life in a new world.

A/N

I hope you like this chapter. If you have any questions or suggestions let me know. If you have an idea for a paring for the story let me know. The character selection is just the main characters. Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three _

Morrigan floated in complete darkness. There was no sound. There was no light to penetrate the darkness. She could not see, hear, touch, smell, or taste. She tried to reach out with a hand, but she had no hands. She was just consciousness, the essence of a person floating in an endless expanse of nothingness. The only thing she could feel was the spark of her magic burning. She felt it guttering with each passing second. Panic began to gnaw at the corners of her mind with small sharp teeth. This was it. She was about to fade away in to oblivion.

'This is what hell must be like with out the heat,' she thought dazedly.

"You are here I see,' said a soft voice. It seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere.

If Morrigan could have jumped she would have. The voice was the first thing she had heard since she had found herself in this place. Her panic increased, what did this thing want? What would it do to her?

"Don't try and move," the voice said conversationally. It spoke again as if discussing the weather. "It will do you no good. You have no body to speak of." The voice was silent for a moment. "I will not harm you. I am here to offer you a chance at life," it said finally...

Now Morrigan was confused. She was dead and gone. There was no chance for her to return was there? The voice seemed to have read her mind because it responded to her unasked question.

"Under normal circumstances you would be dead and departed, but we can make an exception for you. The voice paused as if giving her time to think. "This will require a sacrifice on your part of course," it said almost casually.

"You know that almost nothing in this world or any other is free and life is no exception."

Suddenly, Morrigan's broken body appeared before her. If she could've gasped she would have. Both of her arms hung at odd angles. A deep stab wound was right in the center of her chest. Morrigan shuddered remembering the pain of the death wound. She remembered how the creatures had broken her arms and legs. She remembered refusing to scream even as they plunged the knife in to her heart.

"Nasty," the voice said sounding amused. "It isn't the most terrible wound I have ever seen, but it definitely is in the top ten." the voice spoke as if being on someone's top ten worst wounds list was something to aspire to. .

Morrigan suddenly got an image of a classroom. She could just imagine a little boy getting up in front of his class and proclaiming; "I want to be on someone's top ten worst wounds list." Morrigan reflected that a child that said that would probably be on a one way trip to an asylum before the day was out.

The feeling of warmth closing around her brought her back to herself... She jerked in surprise. She could suddenly feel air rushing in to her lungs. She took a deep breath of the clean air. It smelled fresh, like the air of a crisp winter's day. For the first time in over twenty years she felt her heart beating in her chest. More importantly, she felt all of her magic fill her. The spark that had been guttering suddenly blossomed into a roaring inferno of magic. Her powers had been returned to her.

Was she alive?

"That is better now isn't it?" the voice asked. Morrigan could now tell that the voice was male. Moreover, she recognized that voice. Before she could speak or ask any questions the voice spoke again. "You are not alive. I just gave you your body in this place so we could speak to each other."

Morrigan stood staring in to the darkness. At last, she found her voice. "Ankou," she managed.

"The very same," he said appearing in front of her. As always his form was indistinct. It seemed to shift and change the more she looked at it; seeming to grow and shrink as she watched. He was as tall as a full grown giant, and then he was the size of a two-year old child. One minute he had a beard. The next minute he was clean shaven. His eyes were green and then they were black bottomless pools that went down in to eternity. Morrigan doubted that anyone except his parents really knew what he looked like. She cast her mind back to remember all she could about this strange and dangerous fae.

Ankou had been born around the time that Camelot fell. From the moment of his birth he had a strange power over death. He couldn't revive the dead or call a soul back that had passed on, but if the soul was anchored to the mortal plane Ankou could sometimes restore it to a body. He also had control over anything that could cause death. This could range from a heart attack to a hurricane. Morrigan reflected that she had never trusted this creature when she was alive. She shivered; this fae had always frightened her. She didn't know what he wanted, but she would listen to what he had to say. Maybe he wouldn't harm her. .

"What does the mighty Ankou want with me," she asked dryly trying to appear unconcerned and unafraid.

"Not much," Ankou replied cheerfully. "Right now, I just want to help you."

"Right," Morrigan said sarcastically. "You just want to help me out of the goodness of your heart."

"That's the truth for once," Ankou said indignantly. He paused, "I swear to you I will ask nothing that you would be unwilling to part with."

"Fine," Morrigan growled. "How can I return to life?" she took a deep breath. "What is the catch to this new life? You said something about a price."

"So I did," Ankou said no longer smiling. "The price is your identity."

Morrigan frowned, "What do you mean my identity?"

Ankou sat down hovering in mid air. "You are The Morrigan and yet you are not."

"What?" Morrigan asked.

"It is confusing,' Ankou said in a commiserating tone. "Allow me to explain. The Morrigan is dead. That is true enough, but she is not totally departed."

Morrigan frowned sourly at Ankou. She had a sneaking suspicion she knew where this was going and she didn't like it one bit.

"When Morrigan went on to the afterlife she left part of her soul behind. This fragment of soul contained most of her remaining power and it had one specific purpose. That purpose was to bare a son. As you know, your children, or rather her children never inherited any of her power. The Morrigan saw this as her last chance to have a child that would inherit a portion of her power."

Morrigan had turned pale. "I am not real?" she asked faintly.

"Real is subjective," Ankou said still in the same cheerful tone. "Do you feel real? Do you have a heartbeat? You feel pain. You have emotions do you not? You are more than what The Morrigan ever intended you to be. Your time in Lily Potter helped you to grow. It gave you an identity of your own. You are far different from the original Morrigan. You are kind and compassionate. Whereas the original Morrigan new nothing of kindness or compassion."

"I remember being imprisoned," Morrigan said desperately. I was sealed away in Lily's bloodline. It was a spell; I would have eventually absorbed enough energy to restore me to full strength."

Ankou smiled kindly at her. "Those memories are..." he stopped searching for the words, "an explanation of your imprisonment. The truth is Lily is related to you distantly through her Mother. One of Lily's ancestors was a child of Danu."

Morrigan's head was spinning. Danu was the Mother of her branch of the Faerie. She had been slain many centuries ago. Lily was one of her descendants? Morrigan didn't want to believe it. If she believed it, then Morrigan would have to except that she was a shadow of the real Morrigan. However, she couldn't deny what she had learned. Ankou's words had the ring of truth. She straightened her back. She didn't care if she wasn't real. Harry was hers. She would protect him with all she had and all she was. If there was a way to return to him she would take it.

"What do I have to do?" she asked Ankou.

Ankou gestured sharply and a chair appeared behind Morrigan. "Sit," he commanded. "We have much to discuss. I have many things I need to tell you about this world. There are some things that you and Puck were misinformed about."

"Miss informed?" Morrigan asked as she sat down. "What do you mean misinformed?"

"Well," Puck said slowly. "The first thing is, in this new world James Potter was sterile."

Morrigan's mouth fell open. "That is impossible," she stammered. "He had two sons." He couldn't be sterile."

Ankou raised a hand to silence her. "I said he was sterile," he said slowly. "I didn't say he is sterile."

"I don't understand," Morrigan said. "If a man is sterile no mortal magic can make him fertile."

"Have you ever heard of the Changeling?" Ankou asked seeming not to hear Morrigan's last statement.

Morrigan's eyes widened in horror, she knew of the changeling. The changeling was a bundle of straw or wood that was enchanted to look like a mortal infant. The pseudo baby would then be switched with a mortal child. "He wouldn't do that to his wife," she whispered.

"He did," Ankou responded.

"What did he do?" Morrigan asked dreading the answer.

"He went to a healer and asked them to perform a fertility test. In your old world it was Lily that couldn't have children. In this world, it was James that was unable to produce children. The test revealed that he was sterile. He couldn't tell Lily that he was sterile. He thought it was humiliating. So he used a ritual to summon one of the fae. He asked it to make him fertile, but the fae he summoned was from the unseelie court. It said that it would grant his request, but it would need a bundle of straw. James didn't understand. He got the faerie his straw. The faerie then told James that he was fertile."

"I don't understand," Said Morrigan, "That is all he did. He gave the fae a bundle of straw and the fae makes James Potter fertile?"

"Remember," Ankou said, 'He was dealing with the unseelie court. That court of the Faerie lives to cause harm to mortals. Don't you find it odd that the Lily of your world got pregnant after the healers said she wouldn't be able to?"

Morrigan frowned in thought. It was possible for nonmagical doctors to be mistaken concerning fertility; but magic allowed healers to be sure of there statements when they told a woman or a man they would be unable to have children. It suddenly occurred to her what the fae might have done. She shivered involuntarily. Bending time and space to such a degree would take an enormous amount of power. "It sent Harry from Lily's womb to the womb of my worlds Lily," Morrigan gasped in realization.

Ankou nodded. "The presence of a fae child healed Lily making her able to bare children. As you know the Faerie are great at illusion. It created the illusion that Lily was still pregnant using a powerful glamour. It also used an illusion to give Lily the impression that she was giving birth to a baby. It then enchanted the bundle of straw to look and act like a new born baby. The glamour was so complete that the pseudo baby would grow just like a normal child. Incidentally, the bundle of straw was permanently enchanted to look like a mortal. So even if the spells animating it failed; it would just appear that the mortal had died."

"That would take a lot of power," Morrigan growled. "It doesn't begin to cover the vindictive cruelty of the fae that would perform such a vile act. Which one of the unseelie would have that kind of power? What fae would hate mortals so much to cause a Mother that kind of pain? While we are on the subject, how did the faerie trick both Lily and the healer?"

"The one to perform the deception was Nicnivin, queen of the unseelie court," Ankou said.

Morrigan nodded in understanding. That explained her second question as well. Nicnivin had a particular hatred of mortals. She had once been the goddess Ceridwen. However, mortals had abandoned there worship of her and she had been forgotten. The fact that Harry was of the fae would have meant nothing to her. She would only have seen his mortal blood. She would have disregarded his faerie heritage as insignificant.

Ankou continued his explanation. "As for tricking Lily, it was easy. Lily is not experienced in using her fae magic. Therefore, she would be unable to see through glamour. The healer is a mortal and the fae have been tricking mortals for centuries."

"So James didn't know that his oldest son was a changeling?" Morrigan asked wanting to be sure she had the facts straight.

"No," Ankou said. "The idiot believed he had repaid the faerie by giving her a bundle of straw."

"How did a bundle of straw kill the Voldemort of this world?" Morrigan asked looking confused.

"Fae and mortal magic don't mix unless you are born of a fae and a mortal," Ankou said. "When someone tries to combine the two with out possessing fae magic of there own the results can be disastrous. The Voldemort of this world did not take any preventative measures to keep his spirit on the mortal plane. When he fired the killing curse at the changeling, the magic reflected from the glamour and was sent back at Lord Voldemort killing him."

"So Harry is this worlds Lily's son?" Morrigan asked to clarify, "And Harry won't have to worry about Voldemort in this world?"

Ankou nodded. "Yes he is Lily's son," he said, "And No he will not have to worry about Voldemort in this world."

"So why should Harry help that other world?" Morrigan asked vehemently. "He has no tie to his old world. The James and Lily of that world gave him up. They didn't want him."

Ankou sighed and his shoulders slumped. He had known that they were going to discuss this. "Do you really think Dumbledore will give up?" he asked. "Once he realizes Nathan is not the boy who lived he will start looking for Harry. He will find a way to this world. He is very resourceful."

"So you're saying that Harry will have to go back," Morrigan said sounding frustrated.

Ankou nodded, "Dumbledore will not rest until Voldemort is defeated. Once he figures out Harry is in another dimension' he will get him back to your old world."

Morrigan's face twisted in rage. She was so angry she couldn't speak. She opened and closed her mouth for several seconds. "That is bullshit," she exploded finally. "I gave up everything to get Harry to this new world now you are telling me that it was all for nothing?"

Ankou just nodded placidly. "If you convince Lily to merge with you; you could go back with him to that other universe. You both are his Mother after all. Lily is the daughter of Puck and you are The Morrigan more or less. With your powers combined you could traverse the dimensions with ease.

Morrigan sighed and stood up. "I will try to convince her," she said sounding tired. She didn't understand why Harry should have to fight for a world he wasn't part of, but Ankou was right. Dumbledore would not stop until Voldemort was dead.

"Good," Ankou said standing as well. "Don't worry," he continued seeing Morrigan's dejected expression. Look at it this way," he said grinning. "You get to see Harry grow up. You get to be his Mother."

Morrigan smiled at Ankou. She felt her spirits lift and her smile widened until it threatened to split her face in two. "Thanks ankou," she said. She then turned and began to walk towards a doorway of light that had appeared. She was determined to see her son again. Before she left the void she turned to Ankou.

Why would you take an interest in this situation? Your power concerns death; I would think you wouldn't care about anything that didn't effect the balance between life and death."

Ankou chuckled. "I may have power over death, but that doesn't define me. So many people judged me based on my magic. I didn't choose to be born with the magic of death. I saw an injustice being done and I thought you should know about it since it concerned you."

Morrigan lowered her head in shame. "I am sorry," she said quietly. "I judged you based on your magic.

Ankou waved a hand dismissively. "You are getting a fresh start; so why don't we start over as well?" He grinned charmingly at her. "Go get your son; I am sure he is going to need his Mother after that trip he took."

Morrigan smiled gratefully at him. She turned and walked through the doorway of light leaving a still smiling Ankou behind.

**SOM**

Nicnivin, queen of the unseelie court sat on her ebony throne trembling with rage. That blasted Ankou had discovered her plan and foiled it. She would make him pay. He would not stop her so easily. Harry Potter would not stay in this world. She smiled; Dumbledore would require assistance getting to this dimension. She hated mortals and usually would not work with them, but this was her pride to consider. She could help him cross the dimensional barriers. She could always kill him after he had served his purpose. After all, causing mortals pain was what she lived for. She leaned back in her throne much more cheerful now. She would cause all mortals pain for forgetting her. It was no less than they deserved.

**SOM**

Lily Evans found herself on a hill overlooking small stream. She watched the water bubble over rocks. A warm wind blew her red hair back from her face. . She could hear birds singing and the son shone brightly through the branches of the trees. She sat down on a small stone bench that was beside her. She was content for the first time since her son's death.

"Quiet isn't it?" a soft voice said from beside her.

Lily spun around and stared in to a woman's face. A pair of golden eyes sparkled as they looked at her. Her own eyes widened, she recognized those eyes. She recognized that face. She saw it in the mirror every morning. Had the grief over her son's death finally driven her mad? "Who are you?" she asked feeling a combination of nervousness and fear.

"Ask me who I was," her double responded sounding amused as she settled herself on the bench beside Lily.

Lily scowled, this look-alike wanted to quote Dickens. "Alright," she said slowly. "Who were you then?"

"In life," her double said bowing dramatically, "I was the Morrigan."

Lily blinked at her double. "You really need to work on your response," she finally said dryly. "You were supposed to say Jacob Marlie."

Her double shrugged looking indignant. "Do I look like a guy to you?"

""Not really," Lily said tilting her head to get a better look at her double. All of the humor faded from her face replaced with a hard expression. "What do you want with me?" she asked coldly. "I have nothing to offer you."

"I want life," Morrigan said as if she had been waiting for the question. "I can't have life without you. I want to be part of you."

Lily blinked again. This had not been what she had expected. She didn't really know how to respond. She considered and rejected several responses. "You want to be part of me," she said slowly. "I have got to quit eating ice-cream before bed."

"You didn't eat ice-cream before bed," Morrigan responded, and I am not a figment of your imagination. I only want to help you."

"How can you help me?" Lily asked. "My son is dead and my husband has abandoned me and taken my other son with him. As I said before, I have nothing to offer you."

Morrigan looked at Lily compassionately. "I can help you by becoming one with you. They're things you don't know, things I didn't know until just a few moments ago.'

Lily looked at Morrigan quietly. What sort of things did she not know? She decided to ask about her merger with The Morrigan. How would our merger work; would we merge bodies?"

"I would be absorbed by your soul and magic,' Morrigan explained. "I have no body. I am just a soul and magic. You would gain all of my powers. Over time you would gain my memories as well."

"What do you get out of this?"

"I get to live." Morrigan stared at Lily beseechingly. "With out you I will cease to exist. I'm not the real Morrigan only part of her soul. I was left behind to perform a specific task. After that task was complete I would fade away forever."

"What was the task?" Lily asked warily.

"I can't tell you," Morrigan said. "It was nothing bad I swear," she hurried to say when she saw Lily's expression darkening. "You will find out in time if you merge with me.'

Lily stared at her double. "Why do you look like me?" she asked after a moment. "Surely The Morrigan does not look like my twin?"

"I look like you because I chose to. I thought it would be easier on you if you spoke to yourself rather than some stranger," she stopped speaking and a crimson flush spread across her face. "I probably should've thought it through a little more."

Lily stared at Morrigan. What did she have to lose? "Will I still be me?"

"Yes," Morrigan said. "I will not exist anymore strictly speaking. You may notice a little difference in your personality, but it won't be any thing major."

Lily was silent for a long time. She didn't have anything to lose here. The only family she had was a sister that hated her. If Morrigan was lying; then Lily would die and be with her son. If Morrigan was not lying; this could help Lily build a new life. "Alright," she said at last. "I will agree to you merging with me."

Morrigan smiled, "Thank you." Reaching out, Morrigan clasped Lily's hands and began to lean towards her. Her body pressed tight against Lily's.

Lily felt a melting sensation. She gasped in pain. For a second, she felt as if she had two sets of everything. She could feel two hearts beating inside of her. She felt as if she had another set of arms and legs. The sensation slowly faded away and Lily sank in to an exhausted sleep.

A soft glow filled Lily's quarters before fading. Lily's body glowed briefly and changed slightly. She grew about three inches taller. This brought her height to a respectable five feet nine inches tall. Her red hair darkened until it was the color of fresh blood. Through all of these changes, she slept on unaware of the events to come; the events that would change her life forever.

**SOM**

Back in Harry's old world, Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk. He was pale and sweaty. His stomach still cramped periodically. He had finally reached the conclusion that he didn't have a stomach bug. Some one had performed a humiliating prank on him. The only way they could have done such a thing was to contaminate his lemon drops. He drew out his wand and waved it over his bowl of lemon drops. He frowned; someone had changed his lemon drops in to some sort of candy that caused a person to void there bowels. He shuddered convulsively. This had to be a muggle invention. Although, it was beyond him why anyone would want such a thing; He vanished the delicious candy. He would pick up a new bag tomorrow. For now, he planned to go to sleep and hopefully not void his bowels again. Tomorrow, Albus Dumbledore would find the culprit that dared to mess with his precious lemon drops. They would pay for humiliating him, not to mention tampering with his lemon drops. No one messed with his candy and got away with it. Standing up, he noticed that Fawkes was missing. He shrugged Fawkes went where he pleased. He would be back eventually. Albus went in to his bedroom and lay down. Hopefully he wouldn't soil himself again. It was going to be hard enough explaining his stained robes to the house elves as it was.

**SOM**

In the other universe, Albus Dumbledore was sitting with his sister Ariana. He looked at the clock. It was almost three in the morning. He needed to get to bed soon, but this conversation was important.

"What do you mean something is coming?" he asked. "Is it dangerous?"

Ariana shook her head. Her long silver hair gleamed in the lamp light of Albus's office. "No," she said laughing. "It isn't dangerous. What I can sense is innocence and loneliness. It doesn't seem in anyway threatening. Honestly Albus, you worry too much. I don't know what it is, but I know it will help poor Ms. Evans."

Albus leaned back in his chair. Ariana had a slight ability of foresight. Divination was not practiced by mages usually, but there were a few that could tell when big things were about to happen. As he thought, Ariana's last statement caught his interest. "What is coming will help Lily?" He asked confused. "What could possibly help Lily right now? Her husband has abandoned her. I don't know of anything that could make her feel better at this moment."

Ariana frowned at her brother. "Yes Albus," she said crossly. "I have noticed that James Potter has become an arrogant self-centered arse."

"He is only grieving," Albus tried to defend his former student. "He did not mean to blame Lily."

Ariana snorted, "Grieving," she laughed. "He blames Lily for Harry Potter's death. He is acting like one of Voldemort's pure blood maniacs. It wasn't the poor girl's fault that her son died."

Albus took off his glasses and rubbed his forehead. "I think deep down James knows that, but when people are hurt they say things they don't really mean."

The anger in Ariana's face suddenly faded. She looked old and sad. She had always liked Lily and she viewed her as the granddaughter she never had. "That is true Albus, but once something is said it can't be taken back. James divorced Lily over something that she had no control over. He took Lily's son away from her. There marriage is finished, nothing can fix it now. I just hope what is coming can bring her a bit of happiness."

Before Albus could respond, the castle shook violently. Albus felt a spike of power flare inside the wards. Nothing was supposed to be able to penetrate Hogwarts wards. What had come here? He jumped to his feet followed quickly by Ariana.

"What is it Albus?" she asked at his quick movement.

"Something has arrived inside the wards of the castle," Albus said as he hurried from his office. He almost ran in to Poppy Pomfrey, the school healer. Her hair was must and she looked as if she had run here straight from bed.

"Albus," she called sounding panicked. "Come quick something just appeared in the hospital wing."

"Something," Albus asked. "What do you mean something?"

Poppy didn't answer. She just gestured for him to follow her.

"Albus looked at Ariana. "Do you want to come?" he asked as he hurried after Poppy.

"I wouldn't miss it," Ariana said following him.

**SOM**

In a place between the worlds Remus Lupin stood beside Ankou.

"You see," Ankou said gently. "He is safe. You can go to your final rest now."

"Is there anyway I can go to him?" Remus asked. "He is my godson. I don't want to leave him alone."

Ankou was shaking his head before Remus finished speaking. "You are dead my friend," he said gently. "There is no way for you to return to the mortal plane."

Remus sighed already knowing that he wasn't going to win the argument. "What about the life energy Morrigan took from me?" Don't I have a tie to the mortal plane because that energy was never destroyed?"

"No," Ankou said. "That energy was used to power the dimensional jump to take Harry to that other world. You will see him again. Death is not the end as you very well know."

Remus nodded, but he still looked unhappy. "It's just," he stopped for a moment. "He was the closest thing I had to a son," he finished finally. "I'll never get to see him grow up now."

Ankou placed a hand on Remus's shoulder and smiled down at him. "It is because of you that Harry will be able to grow up. If you hadn't given your life for him, Morrigan and Puck wouldn't have had the necessary energy to take Harry to a new home."

Remus looked up in to the constantly shifting face. He watched as Ankou's eyes changed from green to blue to a purple color. Harry might not have been from the same dimension as him, but that didn't matter. Harry was his godson and he loved him. He sighed and a tear trickled down his cheek. He would just have to be content with the fact that Harry would be alright. He was safe; his cub was safe. He could rest now. "I am ready to go," he said feeling weariness sinking in to his bones.

"Good," Ankou said clapping Remus on the back. "I knew you'd make the right choice." He snapped his fingers and a door appeared in front of Remus.

Remus turned and began walking towards the door. With every step, he felt anticipation building inside of him. This was something new. It would be something different; a new world to explore. He began to walk faster. When he got to the door he looked back at the constantly shifting figure. As he looked back, Ankou smiled at him and called out.

"You may see Harry sooner than you think. . . You know that death is not the end."

Hope sprang up in Remus's chest. He would see his cub again. Smiling, he stepped through the door and to his next great adventure.

**SOM**

In Harry's old world, Lily Potter woke with a start. She suddenly felt sick. What had happened? Her heart ached, but she couldn't tell why. Harry, it had something to do with Harry. Slowly, she realized what it was. Somehow Harry was gone. A tear trickled down her cheek. Not for the first time that day, she wished that they had not listened to the comforting words of Albus Dumbledore.

**SOM**

In the new world, Lily slowly sat up. Magic flowed through her body along with a burning white hot rage. She did not have all of Morrigan's memories, but she knew who Ankou was. She also had the memory of the conversation Morrigan had with the shadowy fae.

"She'll pay," Lily growled. She got out of bed and began pacing the room. Someone had taken her eldest son. If it hadn't been for Morrigan and Puck she would have never seen him again. Her emotions were all over the place.

On one hand, Harry was alive. That was wonderful news. She couldn't wait until he arrived. She wanted to hold him and never let go.

On the other hand, she wanted to cry at what could've happened. If the James and Lily of that other world had not planned to send Harry away she would have never seen him again. She would have gone through her life alone.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the castle shook violently. Lily felt the spike in the wards as something breached them. This was powerful magic. What was happening? She hurriedly got dressed and ran from her quarters. She stopped out in the hall as it hit her. She knew what was happening. She felt her heart leap and tears ran unnoticed down her cheeks. Where was she supposed to go? Where was this magic coming from? She turned her head in all directions. "The hospital Wing," she exclaimed happily. She hurried towards the hospital wing moving as fast as she could. "Hold on baby," she panted as she ran, "Momma's coming."

**SOM**

In the Hospital Wing, a column of energy lay upon one of the beds. The energy twisted and turned throwing multi-colored sparks in to the air, but the blankets on the bed were undamaged. The Dumbledore's, Madam Pomfrey, and Lily Evans ran in to the room.

"Lily?" Albus asked as he looked at her in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Lily gasped for breath as she skidded to a stop in front of the professors. How much should she tell them? The Dumbledore of the other world had wanted to use her baby to defeat Voldemort. Would her version of Dumbledore have similar goals? "I don't know," she said finally. "I felt the need to get here as soon as possible, so I ran here as fast as I could."

Albus looked over at his sister. Ariana's blue eyes were twinkling and a large smile had spread across her face.

"Well my dear," Ariana said kindly. "What do you make of that?" she asked gesturing at the energy that twisted and turned on the hospital bed.

Lily walked over to the bed and looked at the column of energy twisting and turning before her. As she watched, the energy slowed down and began to flicker. As the light of the energy dimmed, all those in the room watched as a small figure came in to view.

Lily gasped in shock. Even though she had been expecting it, it was still shocking to see the child she had thought dead for a month. A hand flew to her mouth and she stumbled back from the bed. She turned to Dumbledore. She needed to be sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. "Are you seeing what I am seeing?"

Dumbledore stepped closer and watched as the remainder of the magical energy faded away. He looked down at the tiny figure lying on the bed. Yes, it was a baby. There was no doubt about that. He reached down and slowly lifted the baby from the bed. It lay quietly in his arms. Its eyes were closed and it breathed easily in sleep. He looked closely at the baby and felt a cold chill run down his spine.

The baby had messy black hair. He recognized that hair. He pulled back the blanket to get a better look at the face. The baby had Lily's mouth and James's forehead. Was it possible?

"Poppy," Albus called softly.

Poppy hurried to him and began running diagnostic spells on the small child. She frowned and waved a hand again. The same runes flashed over her upturned palm. "The child is healthy," she said slowly, her frown deepening.

"What is it Poppy?" Albus asked. He had known the healer a long time and he knew her expressions. The frown on her face revealed that she was confused about something.

"There appears to be some sort of unknown magic surrounding the child."

Albus stepped closer and gently touched the baby's bare skin. He felt a faint tingle in his palm. "Dimensional magic," he whispered. The baby suddenly opened its eyes and smiled up at him.

Lily stood watching as her son was examined by Albus and the healer. She saw his eyes opened and more tears fell down her face. It was her eyes. They were a dark golden color and gleamed in the low light of the hospital wing.

"Harry," she whispered softly.

The baby turned towards her and began to jabber happily. "Momma," he squealed as he struggled to get to Lily.

Albus turned to see what the child was so frantic about; and saw who it was trying to get to. "Lily?" he asked puzzled.

"Momma," the baby responded as if answering his question.

Lily stepped forward and took the baby from Albus. "Momma," he said for a third time and snuggled in to her.

"Yes," she whispered kissing his forehead. "I'm your Momma," she said holding him close to her. She felt complete, as if something that was missing had finally been given back to her.

A/N

I hope you aren't disappointed in the direction the story is taking. I was planning this turn of events, but I couldn't figure out how to bring it about. I hope it wasn't too confusing. I hope you will all read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four _

Everyone stared at Lily in stunned silence. Harry lay quietly in her arms. He cooed and looked up at Lily with a sloppy grin on his face.

Momma," he squealed happily... He acted as if he had not seen Lily in ages.

Lily chuckled and kissed the boys forehead. It was no surprise to her that he acted as if he hadn't seen her in forever. The Lily and James of the other world had treated him differently after they had found out about his creature blood. Harry would have known intuitively that something was different. "Yes I'm your Momma and I'll never leave," she assured him.

"Lily?" Albus asked quietly. "What has happened? That child looks just like Harry,"

"Except for the eyes,' Ariana observed. Harry had green eyes. Which is odd now that I think about it; neither you nor James had green eyes," she said while gesturing to Lily's golden eyes.

"It is Harry," Lily said tearfully. "He is alive."

Albus looked confused. "How is this possible?" he asked finally.

"I examined Harry's body myself. How could this child be Harry?"

Lily hesitated. What should she tell him? There had been a time that she would have trusted Albus Dumbledore with her life. Now however, she wondered about him. Was he the Grandfatherly figure he pretended to be? Lily turned her attention to Ariana Dumbledore.

Ariana had always been kind to her. She had not been part of the Hogwarts staff, but she had always kept an eye on those students that were more adventurous. She ran a pub called The Hogshead with her brother Abiforth. The pub catered to the seedier folk of the magical world. Lily had gone there when she wanted to be unnoticed for a while.

Ariana Dumbledore had come to her one day and struck up a conversation with her about current events in the mundane news. Lily had been delighted to find an adult in the magical world that she could talk to about the nonmagical world. The kindly old woman had always been willing to listen to her talk about anything whether it was class work, her sister that hated her, or the arrogant James Potter. Ariana would listen to all of these stories impassively. After they were finished, she would always give Lily a different perspective on the incident in question. As Lily got older she had grown to trust Ariana and viewed her as a Grandmother figure. She would have to trust someone with what had happened to her. It would have to be Ariana; she would be able to keep a secret better than anyone, but how could she get her alone to explain things.

Ariana seemed to know Lily wanted some time to think. Albus," she said. "I think we should table this until tomorrow morning. It is late, we are all tired, and could use a bit of sleep.

Albus smiled at Ariana his blue eyes twinkling. "Excellent idea," he said. This would give him time to consider how to help Lily with this? No Doubt when James found out Harry was alive; he would try to get custody of Harry. Dumbledore sighed; it looked as if he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. He turned to Lily. "Will you be alright watching Harry?" he finished gesturing at the child uncertainly.

Lily smiled at the old man relieved. She hugged Harry closer to her unconsciously. "Yes Albus," she said quickly. "I'll be fine watching him." she smiled brilliantly. "He is my son after all."

Albus nodded uncertainly. "Yes, good,' he said looking as if he wanted to be gone as soon as possible. He left the hospital wing quickly with out looking back.

Ariana smiled at Lily. "I'll see you in the morning dear," she said before she left, but she did look back and smile at Lily and Harry. "I am glad to see you so happy again."

Lily made her way back to her quarters with Harry. She felt exhausted. It felt as though she had been up for days. She looked down at Harry, who had fallen asleep in her arms. She still couldn't believe he was here. She hoped this wasn't a dream and that Harry would still be there when she awoke the following morning.

**SOM**

Puck stood unseen in the hospital wing with an invisible Fawkes on his shoulder. "That went well," he observed.

"Yep," Fawkes replied. "What's wrong?" he asked seeing Puck wince.

Puck's head was pounding. He began to see images flash before his eyes. A soft white light surrounded him. Fawkes took flight in alarm as a shadowy reflection of Puck appeared.

"What the," Puck began before the shadow plunged into him.

Fawkes screeched in alarm and flew in circles around Puck. He did not know what he could do. The golden glow faded and Puck straightened up blinking dazedly.

"At ease Fawkes," he said gruffly. "I am fine. There is nothing to worry about."

"What happened?" Fawkes asked perching on one of the beds.

"Memories," Puck responded. "Apparently, when a fae crosses from one dimension to another; they gain the knowledge and experiences of their counterpart in that dimension." He rubbed his head trying to ease the pain. It felt as though someone had set a bomb off inside of his brain.

Handy," Fawkes responded. "So do you have his soul in there to?"

No, the soul has already passed on, but at least I will be able to better aid Lily now that I have my counterpart's knowledge and experiences."

"Any differences from our dimension,"

Puck smiled grimly. "Despite the changes in elphame, events happened more or less as they did in our world."

"That's a relief," Fawkes sighed. "So now what do you want to do,"

"No one would go in the forbidden forest," Puck said. "We could make a home there. That forest has been on the Hogwarts grounds for centuries. Rumor has it that it once belonged to the Faerie. If it was once our land, I could awaken the old magic hidden there and build a home for myself and you if you want to stay with me. No one in their right mind would look for a faerie and a phoenix in a forest of werewolves, giant spiders, and vampires."

Fawkes nodded his head in agreement. "Of course I want to stay; I came to this world to redeem myself. I can't do that if I go back to the phoenix realm."

"Good," Puck said. "Let's get going then; we need to be gone before the healer gets back." The phoenix nodded and flew in to the air. Fawkes and Puck vanished from the infirmary leaving a smell of smoke mixed with winter breezes behind.

**SOM**

Oberon, ruler of the British fae, and father of Puck watched the events on earth carefully. This was interesting. Oberon had not expected his son from an alternate earth to come here. Was this a sign? Was it time to do what he had wanted to do for years? Maybe, it was time to start planning a revolt. He was beginning to fear Nuada. His madness was growing worse with each passing year.

Nuada ruled the entire Faerie because he was the strongest, but he had allowed the other fae kings and queens to remain in power in there areas. This was because there were so many fae. Nuada knew that he could not hope to control all of the fae alone. However, Nuadas control over the Faerie only lasted as long as the other royals worked with him. If the other royals revolted, Nuada's rule was over and he knew it.

Oberon sighed and leaned back in his marble throne. Could he really do this? If he rebelled against Nuada he was placing his entire kingdom in danger. He could not risk his people unless they agreed to follow him. If they did not wish to risk there uneasy peace with Nuada, then he would not go to war with him. After all, it was his people that would be fighting the war. All he had to do was duel Nuada to the death. He snorted, it sounded so easy. He didn't know if he could defeat Nuada in a fight, but something had to be done. The Faerie were beginning to weaken and it was because of Nuada's madness.

The connection between the Faerie and there king was legendary. The Faerie knew that the king of the fae could affect the nation as a whole, but most didn't know that the king's madness caused the Fairy's magic to become unstable. The only one's that wouldn't be affected was the fae that had not set foot in Elphame for years.

Oberon frowned. Nuada wasn't the only mad royal. Nicnivin's hatred for the mortal kind was legendary. She had forbidden all of her court to breed with mortals. This had caused massive amounts of inbreeding weakening the unseelie courts magic drastically. She would have to be dealt with as well.

Oberon rubbed a hand down his face. What was he thinking? He was thinking of going against two of the royals? He wondered if his own sanity had begun to slip. Why did he care about what Nuada did? Why did what happened to the unseelie court matter to him? He knew why it mattered. He cared because what happened to the entire race of Faerie was important to him, not just his own court.

Oberon stood and began to make his way to his bed chambers. Maybe he could make contact with Puck. He could ask him if Faery was different in the world he came from. Once he had that information, he hoped he would be better able to decide what to do for the best. Lying down in his bed, Oberon thought of seeing his son again. It was going to be hard. This was his son and yet it was not his son. He stretched and let out a contented sigh. He would think about this in the morning. There was no hurry. He had plenty of time to make a decision. How wrong he was.

**SOM**

Harry lay in the bed with his Mother. He could feel her arms rapped around him. He snuggled in to her warmth. This was good. A tiny sound of contentment escaped his throat. He wondered if he would see his Grandpa Puck again. His Grandpa Puck was funny. He was getting sleepy. Maybe he would ask his Momma about Puck in the morning. She would know where Puck was. Mommas knew everything after all.

**SOM**

James Potter sat in his mansion drinking a glass of whisky. A slow burning anger blazed inside of him. It was Lily's fault. It was all her fault. Harry was dead because of her. Standing, he made his way in to the drawing room where the Potter Family tree hung. He ran his eyes down the long list of names until he came to Harry's name. The entry read:

Harry James Potter born 1979: Status alive.

James froze. It could not be. He read the entry again and it stayed the same. This was impossible, but it had to be true. The Potter family tree was keyed in to the family magic so it couldn't be lying.

"So where is he," he whispered. "Where is my son?" He began pacing the floor. He would find Harry and keep him away from Lily. He would do whatever it took to keep him from Lily. She couldn't be allowed to raise the Potter heir.

**SOM**

Unknown to James, a figure watched from the shadows. She brushed a long strand of blond hair out of her eyes. This was troubling. Her grate grandson was in danger. She would have to do something about this. Lily would have to be told. but how could she warn Lily. Lily would not trust just anyone. To make matters more complicated, no one knew that she was still alive. She had been gone so long her name had passed in to legend. 'Maybe there is a way,' she thought. She vanished from the Potter mansion and appeared in a forest. Reaching in to the cloak she wore, she pulled out a pen and a piece of parchment. The letter she wrote was short and to the point.

Lily,

James knows that Harry is alive. I will be in Moaning Myrtles Bathroom at ten AM if you want to know more. Do not tell anyone of this letter and destroy it as soon as you've read it.

Signed,

A Friend.

The stranger whistled shrilly. Several moments later, a large seagull flew down and landed on her shoulder. Producing a string from thin air, the woman tied her letter to the gull's leg. "Take this to Lily," she murmured. You must hurry; time is of the essence."

The gull screeched in response and flew off. The woman watched it fly away and sighed in relief. It was done, now all she had to do was be in Moaning Myrtles bathroom by ten the next morning. A cold voice broke her train of thought.

"Le Fay, I did not think you interfered in the affairs of mortals?"

"This is no mortal?" Le Fay responded in a frigid tone. "This is my Granddaughter. What are you doing here Nicnivin? I thought you would be torturing the members of your court at this time."

Nicnivin shrugged, "I got bored," she said conversationally as she walked in to the light of the waning moon. "Hearing my subjects scream for mercy really gets old after a while darling. "Are you still ruling that little island Avalon?

Le Fay shook her head. "Vivien rules Avalon now. I have been spending most of my time on earth."

Nicnivin snorted, "If you say so. Personally, I never did like mortals. They are such small temperamental things. Why do you stay here Morgan? You would be welcome in the Unseelie court.'

Morgan chuckled, "I would not join the Unseelie court if you paid me. I know too much about what goes on in your court. I have heard the stories about you forcing your subjects to commit incest to keep the faerie blood pure. Are you really that desperate? I wonder which family member you have screwed. After all, what is good for the goose is good for the gander right Nicnivin?"

Nicnivin's smile had turned in to a scowl. "The purity of the blood must be preserved," she hissed. "You must understand. We can not allow ourselves to breed with mortals. It weakens us, makes us less than we were."

Morgan laughed harshly. "The act of incest is an abomination. It is that vile sin that weakens us," she chortled again... "Nicnivin, every child born from the union of a faerie and a mortal is faerie if the gene is dominant. You know that there aren't any half-faeries. Our DNA selects the genes that can strengthen us and disregards the rest. You have known all of this for centuries. You are just angry because mortals stopped worshipping you."

"I was good to them," Nicnivin shouted. "I gave them everything they wanted."

"We were never meant to be something we were not. We were never gods. You say you were good to them, but what is the definition of good? You commanded there worship and obedience. You also punished those that displeased you." A particular welsh bard comes to mind. He did not mean to drink the first three drops from that cauldron, but you didn't care about that did you?"

Nicnivin's expression had turned frosty. "Taliesin stole the only thing that could make my son beautiful and wise. I will not hear another word from you." Raising her hand, Nicnivin released an icy jet of wind at Morgan. The wind froze the brush and sticks that lay upon the ground as it swept towards her.

Morgan vanished, reappearing beside Nicnivin. She gestured, lighting Nicnivin's clothing on fire. Moving swiftly she changed tree branches in to grasping hands that grabbed Nicnivin and held her still. Nicnivin's clothes continued to burn; the flames rising higher as Nicnivin's own wind fanned them.

"I will not play these games," Nicnivin growled. The grasping hands turned back in to branches. The fire on her clothes turned in to a flaming dragon and reared up to strike Morgan. The trees around Nicnivin shriveled and turned black. Their bark cracked and they fell to the ground shattering in to pieces on impact. . "There," she sneered at Morgan laughing breathily. "What will you do now?"

In answer, Morgan waved a hand and water from a nearby brook rose up and formed a unicorn. The watery creature stamped its hooves leaving muddy tracks in the earth and charged at the flaming dragon. Morgan drew on the energy of her soul, and infused the magical construct with soulfire. The watery creature began glowing with silver light.

When the creatures of water and fire collided they both exploded. The water of the unicorn extinguished the flames of the dragon and the flames of the dragon evaporated the unicorn in to scalding hot steam.

The two faerie stood staring at each other. "You can't win Nicnivin," Morgan said gently. "I have far more experience than you do and my mind is not clouded by hatred." Morgan gestured again and blue bolts of lightning flew from her fingertips.

Nicnivin snarled in rage. The air before her thickened and condensed in to a shield that deflected the lightning.

"Perhaps I can not win," said Nicnivin. "We will meet again Morgan that I can promise you." Before Morgan could respond Nicnivin was gone.

"That went well," Morgan sighed sitting down on one of the dead trees. Nicnivin's sudden departure did not surprise her. Morgan knew that Nicnivin would be back and most likely she would find a way to cheat in there next duel.

"I concur with your last statement Grandmother," a familiar voice said behind her. "I think you and the unseelie queen will be friends for life."

Morgan turned unhurriedly to face the speaker. "Puck," she said smiling wearily. "What are you doing here?"

A/N

I am really sorry this is so short, but this seemed like a good place to stop.

Story recommendation: The gray Prince by C im am a dragon. It is an interesting story. If you want a unique story, this one is it. . I hope you check it out and tell the author what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

Lily awoke to a tapping sound on her window. "What in the world?" she muttered as she rolled over and gestured with a hand. The numbers 7-30 A.M appeared floating in the air.

Harry let out a cooing sound and opened his golden eyes. "Momma?" he called.

"I'm here," she said soothingly as she got out of bed and walked over to the window. She blinked when she looked outside. "That's interesting," she murmured.

On the window ledge sat a seagull. It was tapping the window with its beak. When it saw Lily at the window; it let out a screech. Lily noticed a piece of parchment tied to the seagull's leg. She opened the window and the bird hopped inside. Lily untied the parchment from the Gull's leg and watched as it flew away.

"Well,' Lily said walking back over to the bed, "Let's see who is writing to us." Lily sat down and Harry immediately climbed up in to her lap. Lily unfolded the letter and read it quickly. Her face paled, this was not good. She reread the letter hoping the words would have changed.

Lily,

James knows that Harry is alive. I will be in Moaning Myrtles Bathroom at ten AM if you want to know more. Do not tell anyone of this letter and destroy it as soon as you've read it.

Signed,

A Friend

The letter was short and to the point. Lily wished that she could disregard it as a lie or a terrible joke, but that was a risk she could not take.

She had no doubt that if James knew about Harry he would immediately try to take him from her. A tear slid slowly down her cheek. Why did this have to happen now? She was happy again.

Lily frowned as she considered the words of the letter. Why would anyone want to meet in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom? Sure, it was a place where no one would hear the conversation, but there was a more than likely chance that Myrtle would hear whatever was discussed. She groaned in frustration. She had no choice and she hated that. She would have to go to Myrtle's bathroom and see what this person knew. She grinned, that did not mean she couldn't make a contingency plan just in case. She dressed quickly and left her quarters carrying Harry. She had to see Ariana as soon as possible.

**SOM**

Ariana was sipping tea in her small flat above the Hogshead when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in Lily," she called.

Lily walked in to Ariana's small flat carrying Harry.

"Good Morning Lily," Ariana said cheerfully. "It is a pleasure to see you as always."

Lily smiled, "Thank you Ariana," she sat down on the chair across from Ariana. "I have something I need to tell you and I need you to keep it from Dumbledore if at all possible."

Ariana's smile faded. "You don't trust Albus?" she asked in a neutral tone.

"I don't know if I trust him or not. Something just is not right and you are the only one I feel comfortable telling this story to."

Ariana studied Lily for a few moments with out speaking. "Alright," she said slowly. "I'll hear you out," she raised a hand before Lily could speak. "However, I reserve the right to tell Albus if I believe it is necessary."

Lily nodded agreeing with Ariana's conditions. She told Ariana everything that happened to her in the past couple of hours.

Ariana listened as Lily spoke. She frowned when she heard what James had done. "Dealing with the unseelie court is dangerous," she said when Lily was done with her story.

Lily looked up at her. "You do not like the unseelie court?"

Ariana's expression hardened. "Let's just say you aren't the only one that has been screwed by the Unseelie court."

Lily started to ask her what she was talking about, but decided not to. This was Ariana's story after all. If Ariana wanted to share it, she would in her own time. Lily would just have to wait until then to hear the story. She decided that she would change the subject. "What do you suggest we do about Albus?"

Ariana shook her head. "Albus is a good man, but I don't know how he would handle this situation. He may decide that you needed your memory erased. I am also unsure of what he would do in regards to Harry's well. I think it is best if we just don't tell him everything for the moment. We can try and come up with an explanation that doesn't include the Faerie." Ariana stood up. "For now, what do you say about getting some breakfast? We need to eat and it will take our minds off everything for a while.

Lily smiled at the elderly woman and picked up Harry who giggled happily. "That sounds like a grand idea. What do you think about food Harry?" Lily asked tickling his stomach.

"Food," Harry called in his tiny voice, "Food good."

Lily and Ariana laughed and together, the two women made there way out of Ariana's flat and returned to Hogwarts for breakfast.

**SOM**

Albus looked up as Lily and Ariana entered the grate hall for Breakfast. He saw that Lily was carrying Harry and smiled. If Lily was right about the child being Harry' then there was a possibility that Lily and James would reconcile. He looked across the table at the other professors and immediately noticed the scowl on his potion masters face.

Severus Snape had carried a torch for Lily since they had been in school. It was obvious to Dumbledore that Snape had been planning to use Lily staying at Hogwarts to try and reconcile there friendship. "What's on your mind?" Dumbledore asked Snape.

"Who is that child?" Snape hissed harshly. "It looks like Potters child, but I thought that Potter had taken his child from Lily and forbidden her to see him?"

Dumbledore smiled, "That is Harry Potter, and it turns out that he has been alive all this time. We found him in the Hospital Wing last night."

Snape's scowl deepened. "You found him in the Hospital Wing?" "What was the boy doing there?"

Albus shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine," he said. He decided he would not tell Severus about the energy that had been around the boy. Madam Pomfrey called Ariana, Lily, and me to the hospital wing last night. When we got their, we found Harry lying on one of the beds."

"How pleasant," Snape spat, "Lily has her brat back. I'm sure she is thrill," he turned sulkily back to his breakfast.

Dumbledore turned back to Lily and Ariana and watched as they sat down. Lily settled Harry on her lap and began trying to feed him. However, the small boy seemed to be more interested in making a mess with his food rather than eating it.

Dumbledore took this time to look at Harry closely. He did not understand why Snape thought he looked Like James. The boy had his Father's hair that was true, but where James's hair was untidy and stuck up all over the place, Harry's hair lay smooth on his small head. The boy's facial features were more like a male version of Lily's rather than James. Dumbledore guessed that Snape was seeing what he wanted to see rather than what was really in front of him. Dumbledore turned away and continued eating. He would have to watch Severus. He had protected Severus from going to prison when it had come out that he was a Death Eater, but he could not allow him to take out his anger on an innocent child for what his Father had done. Dumbledore put down his fork and took a long draft of tea. That was several years away. Harry would not start Hogwarts for another nine years or so. Maybe Snape would change in that time.

**SOM**

Severus Snape was also watching Lily feed that little brat on her lap. Weren't children supposed to be feeding themselves by that age? Of course Potters spawn would be slower to learn even the simplest of tasks. How he wished that Voldemort had killed the brat like he thought he had.

When Lily had come to Hogwarts, Severus had hoped that he would be able to revive the friendship they had at school. He had hoped that he would eventually be able to advance the friendship to something more. However, none of his plans had gone the way he wanted. Lily had given him the cold shoulder ever since she had arrived. But Snape was sure that given a few more months he would have been able to get her to talk to him. Now, that was impossibility. Lily would not give him the time of day now and it was all that blasted Potter brats fault. 'Ph well,' he thought. 'The boy will have to come to Hogwarts sometime. I will get my revenge when he does.'

**SOM**

Lily looked from her messy son and saw Severus staring at her. She scowled. The expression on his face was obvious to anyone. That childish prick hated her son. He was not half the person she thought he was. Neither he nor James had been who she thought they were. Ariana's voice interrupted her musings.

"Is something wrong?"

Lily smiled at her. "No," she said returning her attention to Harry. "I was just thinking about the past."

Ariana followed her gaze and saw Snape looking at Lily. "Ah," she said patting Lily on the shoulder. "You haven't forgiven him yet I see.'

Lily shook her head. "I have forgiven him for what he said to me in school, but look at him. He hates Harry and he hasn't even met him.'

"I see that," Ariana said watching Snape. "He has held on to his grudge against James.

Lily nodded. "I know that James and his friends bullied him, but Harry is innocent. He could grow up to be nothing like James. Lily suddenly looked guilty. "Maybe if I had stayed friends with him he wouldn't be so bitter."

Ariana shook her head. "You don't know that. From what you told me, Snape had been pulling away from you for a long time. You made your choices and he made his. No matter what you did to him, Snape chose to become a Death Eater.

Lily nodded slowly. "Ariana was right. Snape had chosen his own path. "Thank you," she said quietly to Ariana.

Ariana waved a hand dismissing Lily's thanks. "Don't mention it dear," she said. Before she could continue, Albus walked up to them.

Lily may I see you in my office after breakfast?"

"Of course Albus,' Lily said politely, before turning back to Ariana and Harry.

Albus turned and left the hall, hurrying to his office. He hoped Lily would be willing to answer his questions after breakfast."

Ariana turned to Lily. "I have been thinking about what to tell Dumbledore.

"Go on," Lily encouraged when Lily paused.

"Tell him about the changeling incident," Ariana suggested, Do not tell him about your merger with Morrigan. If you do that, he will have no reason to memory charm you."

**SOM**

Morgan Le Fay stood staring fixedly at Puck. "What are you doing here?"

Puck sat down on a log and gestured for Morgan to sit as well. "I wanted to see you Grandmother," he said wistfully, "I never got to see you in my world."

"Is that so," Morgan said Neutrally. "How much of my conversation with Nicnivin did you here?"

"I know all about it," Puck said looking disappointed.

"Not what you expected?" Morgan asked. "I assume that the Faerie of this world are different from the Faerie of your world?"

"Very, I thought Lily and Harry would be safe here."

Morgan laughed harshly, "No Faerie is safe here. The only reason I am still alive is because I have stayed in the mortal world. "This world is the only place safe for the fae."

Puck looked at his grandmother. He had heard so many good things about her, but this wasn't his Grandmother. This was a woman who was clearly tired of running and fighting.

**SOM**

Nicnivin appeared in the Albanian forest. She could feel the dark spirit that lived here. She smiled; this would give her the edge when she faced Morgan Le Fay again.

"Who is there?" a hissing voiced called out. "Rookwood, Is that you?"

Nicnivin grinned evilly. "This would be easier than she thought. She jumped as a hand touched her shoulder.

"I can't allow you to do this," a voice said from behind her.

"Ankou," Nicnivin said laughing. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to stop you. I can't let you eat Voldemort's soul. That is an evil act that will corrupt you beyond redemption."

Nicnivin dropped a hand to her side moving it towards a hidden pocket. She was looking in to Ankou's eyes as she did this, insuring that he wasn't paying attention to what she was doing. "Redemption?" she asked. "What do I care about redemption?"

"It's not too late," Ankou said earnestly, "You can still change."

"You think I need to change," Nicnivin laughed, "I am the only one who cares about the Faerie. We are dying, can't you see that?"

Ankou nodded surprising Nicnivin. "Yes, I can see that we are dying, but that is because our royalty is insane. If you let go of your hatred of mortals the Unseelie court could be strong again. "Can't you put aside your hatred for your people?"

"No," Nicnivin said as she drew her hand out of her cloak and drove the silver dagger she held in to Ankou's chest, "I can't let go of my hatred, it is all I have."

Ankou grunted in pain. 'Fool,' he reprimanded himself. 'You should've expected something like this.' His legs gave out and he sank to his knees.

"You know," Nicnivin said conversationally, you always annoyed me. You always went around interfering in places where you weren't needed or wanted. I think your days of interference are over." She raised her foot and kicked Ankou over on to his back. "It looks like you won't be interfering with anyone anymore." Nicnivin twisted the knife before jerking it from Ankou's chest. She watched as blood soaked his robe and pooled on the ground.

"It's alright," Ankou whispered, "You have lost your way. I hope you find it again before it's too late.""

Nicnivin's eyes flashed in rage. She started forward, but stopped as Ankou's body slowly faded away leaving dust and a bloody robe behind. "Well," Nicnivin said after a moment, "Where was I." She turned back to the forest and continued hunting for the soul of Voldemort.

**SOM**

Ankou reappeared in his own realm. He reached up and slowly pulled the knife from his chest. He looked down at his naked body. "Crap," he whispered. "I have to do something," he continued speaking unaware he was talking out loud. "I have to stop Nicnivin."

**SOM**

Lily waked in to Dumbledore's office. She looked around at the shelves of books lining the walls.

"Still love to read I see," she said amused, as she took a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk.

Dumbledore chuckled. "I don't get to read as much as I used to. It is one of the hazards of being headmaster of a school."

Lily Chuckled. "I would imagine that would cut in to your free time," she said, not to mention all the other positions you hold.

"Indeed," Dumbledore said, "but we aren't here to talk about me. What happened to Harry?"

Lily thought for a moment. She would have to trust Dumbledore with some of it. She began to explain about James's deal with the Faerie. She told of something sending Harry to another world, and how he was placed in an alternate Lily's womb. When she had finished, Dumbledore sat staring at her for several minutes.

"So, it wasn't James's fault," he said finally. "Have you thought of reconciling with him?"

Lily stared at Dumbledore dumbfounded. "He said Voldemort was right about killing Muggleborns," she said incredulously.

Dumbledore waved a hand. "People often say things they don't mean."

Lily snorted. "Not many people say that an insane psychopath was right about exterminating an entire race."

"Perhaps we could discuss this some other time," Dumbledore said in a placating tone, "When you are feeling a little more agreeable. For now, I see no reason to inform James of Harry's continued existence."

Lily sighed in relief, but Dumbledore held up a hand. "We will have to tell him eventually," he said warningly.

Deciding to ignore the patronizing tone in the old man's voice, Lily rose to her feet and turned to the door. "Thank you Albus," she said as she opened the door. "I know that we can't keep this quiet forever, but I would prefer that we kept it quiet as long as possible." Lily left the office leaving a very worried Dumbledore behind her.

**SOM**

Lily entered her quarters that evening carrying Harry. She stopped in her tracts as she saw a bloody figure leaning against the wall.

"Hi," Ankou said, as he slumped forward and fell to the floor. "I need your help."

A/N I hope you will read and review. Sorry this chapter is so short, but my brother has a wedding this weekend and I wasn't sure when I would be able to write again. Please read the question below.

I have received several reviews and PM's stating that The Son of the Morrigan is confusing and hard to read. I have created a pole on my profile for you to vote and decide what you want to happen. I am leaving it up for a week. Please vote or PM me and tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

Lily looked down at Ankou's body lying on the floor. "What has happened Ankou," she asked as she crouched down beside him, "Who did this to you?"

"Nicnivin," Ankou gasped, clutching the wound in his chest. "I don't have long," he continued staring fixedly at Lily, "This is a mortal wound, made by a Faerie blade, nothing can heal it."

For no reason she could define, Lily felt sadness and grief fill her, and she pushed it back ruthlessly. This was not the time for grieving. Ankou obviously thought what he had to tell her was important, so she would hear him out, it was the least she could do for him. "I'm here Ankou," she said gently, "Tell me your news."

"Voldemort is no more," Ankou gasped, silver blood trickling from between his lips. "Nicnivin has eaten his soul, and she will now have control of all Voldemort's Death Eaters."

"Did you see this happen?" Lily asked. She hurried on when she saw Ankou's expression darkening. "I am not calling you a liar, but Voldemort is tricky, we have been trying to kill him for years, and no one has succeeded." Besides," Lily continued, Nicnivin hates mortals, she would probably kill all the Death Eaters just for being mortals."

"Of course I'm sure," Ankou snapped, as he coughed up more blood. "I did not see Voldemort die, but Nicnivin would have found it all too easy to absorb his soul, After all, Voldemort was a spirit, and he had no way to defend himself." Ankou paused to catch his breath before he continued. "You have to be careful. Nicnivin will be far more powerful than she was before, and if she finds out that you are still alive . . ."" Ankou stopped speaking, and his body relaxed on the floor. He breathed deeply and sighed. "She'll kill you if she knows you are alive, regardless if your identity has changed." Ankou reached out and squeezed her hand. "Goodbye, Lily," he whispered, a white light beginning to surround him, "I wish I could have gotten to know

You better. It might have been . . . fun." Ankou's body was enveloped in the white light, and slowly faded from the room, leaving a pile of dust and a silver bloodstain on the floor where he had lain.

"Goodbye Ankou," Lily said bowing her head, "I will never forget you."

"No you won't," a cold voice said from behind her, "I will make sure of that."

Lily spun around and saw a woman leaning against the wall. "Who are you?" Lily growled, "And how did you get in here?"

The woman pushed a strand of blond hair out of her face. "We had a meeting this morning, Friend!" the woman sneered angrily.

Lily's eyes widened, as she remembered the letter she had received that morning. She had gotten preoccupied with Harry, and completely forgotten about the appointment at ten that morning. Guilt and self-loathing coiled in the pot of her stomach. She should have remembered the appointment; it was Harry's well-being on the line after all.

"I am sorry," Lily gasped, "I was playing with Harry, and I just . . ."

"Forgot," the woman said harshly, before her angry expression softened. "I will let it go this time," she said in an understanding voice, but I would hope that you don't forget about our meetings in the future."

Lily nodded. "I will be more careful," she promised, as she sat down in a chair.

"Good," the woman said, waving a hand, and causing the dust and bloodstain on the floor to disappear, she then sat down on a chair facing Lily. "To business," she said briskly, "James has a family tree that shows Harry being alive. He wants to take Harry from you, and in his words, "raise him like a pureblood should be raised."

Lily stared disbelievingly at the strange woman. "What can I do?" she asked finally, "I don't want to loose Harry."

The stranger shrugged. "Live your life for now," she said, "I will only be back if I am needed." She paused for a moment, looking as if something had just occurred to her. "You might want to consider blood adoption," she said slowly. "If you had another man blood adopt Harry, James would have no claim to him."

Lily stared at the woman in surprise. That was a thought that had never occurred to her. "Wait," she said suddenly as the woman stood up, "Where are you going?"

The woman waved at Lily as she turned to the door. "I am leaving," she said casually. "I did what I intended. You know, that James knows, that Harry is still alive."

Lily gaped at the woman. It took her a moment to work out what the woman said. Before she could muster a response, the woman had vanished from the room, leaving a stunned and slightly confused Lily behind.

**SOM**

Later that night, Lily lay in her bed holding a sleeping Harry, and considering the day's events.

First to consider, was the death of Ankou. Morrigan had always been fearful of the strange fae, but Lily didn't know him. All she had to base her opinion of Ankou on was the impressions she had gained from Morrigan. She had not known Ankou. Therefore, she was unsure of how to feel about his death."

On one hand, Ankou had aided Morrigan in getting to Lily, Thereby reuniting her with her son. Secondly, he had informed Morrigan of James's deal with the queen of the Unseelie court.

However, he had not attempted to stop the events when they were happening. He had only told Morrigan about them after the fact. If he had tried to stop the queen from switching the children, or returned Harry as soon as he was aware of the switch, things might have turned out very different.

Harry sighed in his sleep, and rolled over, snuggling in to Lily. Lily smiled, as she stroked Harry's hair. She would mourn Ankou, if for no other reason, than the fact that he had given her son back to her.

**SOM**

Nicnivin cackled happily. "Soon,' she whispered, "Soon, Morgan Le Fay will pay for dismissing me." She leaned back in the forest clearing, rubbing her distended belly. She had found Voldemort possessing a snake, so she had simply eaten the snake, consuming Voldemort in the process. Now, she was waiting for her body to absorb the remnant of Voldemort's soul. The energy of the soul would increase her power exponentially. Soon, she would have the power to crush all those that dared to appose her. "Nothing can stop me," she whispered, "I will soon be invincible." Unfortunately for Nicnivin, she did not know that a person should never say "nothing can go wrong,' because the universe loves to make that person a liar.

**SOM**

Voldemort sat inside the insane creature's belly. He could feel the body of the snake rotting in the creature's guts. Whatever had eaten him, it wasn't human. He could feel a violent tugging at his soul. No human could affect the soul, except when they were creating horcruxes. He correctly deduced that it was trying to digest his soul and absorb the energy it contained into itself, but the creature didn't know that he had split his soul. He had found the ultimate protection for those who dared to make horcruxes. He had found a spell that, when cast, when one piece was threatened, the other soul fragments would be drawn to him like a magnet attracted to metal. This would result in a massive explosion, he smiled wickedly. Maybe, he would be able to surprise the creature after all. It might kill him, and he still feared death, but he had made one backup plan, just in case his horcruxes were destroyed. This other method of eternal life was not a secure as his horcruxes, but it would allow him to regenerate a body of his own, eventually. He just hoped that the magic of the horcruxes hadn't damaged the spell he had cast on the object all those years ago.

Nicnivin sat up suddenly as something slammed in to her. She had no time to cry out, before another impact knocked her to the ground. Her eyes widened, as she realized what was hitting her. "No," she whispered in horror, "This can't be happening." The fool had split his soul. This would ruin everything. She winced as more of the soul fragments impacted her.

Inside Nicnivin, Voldemort grinned as he felt the magic maintaining his horcruxes reversing itself, sending all the pieces of his soul back to him. Voldemort was not sane by any stretch of the imagination, but he knew and accepted that he was about to die. However, having his soul being restored was causing something to happen. He felt the magic of the old spell he had used coming awake. "Yes," he whispered, "it is going to work." It was at this point, that he realized the stupidity of the horcruxes. He wanted to be the supreme ruler of the magical world, but he had made it possible for seven copies of himself to exist simultaneously. What had he been smoking when he was younger? His thoughts were interrupted when agony exploded inside of him. He laughed crazily as the pain intensified. He felt a melting sensation as his soul was fused back together. He was whole again. Having resigned himself to his fate, he resolved to take the creature that had eaten him down with him. "See you in hell, Bitch,' he whispered in his hissing voice.

Nicnivin felt the last piece of soul enter her body. This was not supposed to happen. She was supposed to absorb his soul and convert the soul and magic into energy to increase her power, but everything had gone wrong, No living body could contain two souls. She felt her body heating up, and she shrieked in pain and fear. "Nooooo," Nicnivin howled, as she exploded violently, disintegrating in to dust, and uprooting trees for a square mile around her.

**SOM**

Tom Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort blinked at his new surroundings. Where was he? He stood up, and it was then, that he realized he was naked.

"Hello Tom," A hoarse voice said from behind him.

Tom spun around and saw a man with a handsome face, blue eyes, and brown hair streaked liberally with grey sitting on a bench behind him. He recognized that man. "Father," he spat, taking a step towards the man that had abandoned him.

"Son," the man replied mildly.

"What are you doing here," Tom growled, "You were the last person I ever expected to see."

The man sighed. "I am your Father," he said quietly, "You were named after me. I am Tom Riddle Sr. and you are Tom Riddle JR."

"I am Lord Voldemort," Tom roared, stamping his foot in frustration. "You abandoned me before I was even born. You didn't give a damn about me."

"Wrong," Tom Riddle Sr. snapped. "I didn't know about you," Tom continued more gently, "All I knew was that your Mother had used a love potion on me. "If I had known you were alive, I would have taken you in and raised you like you should've been raised."

"You lie," Tom Riddle Jr. hissed, "You would've sent me to that orphanage and forgotten about me."

"What reason do I have to lie?" Riddle Sr. said. "I am dead; it would be pointless for me to lie now I would have nothing to gain"

Tom was silent for a while. "What are you doing here Riddle," he asked quietly.

Riddle Sr. winced when Riddle Jr. called him by his last name, but he knew that his som probably never call him Father. Sighing sadly, he decided to answer his son's question. "I am here to offer you a choice."

**SOM**

At the unseelie court, the Faerie felt there queen parish. A grate cheer went up, now, they would be able to choose a new king or queen to rule them. They would be able to make there magic strong again. None of them knew of the changes Nicnivin's death would bring about.

**SOM**

Morgan le Fay's eyes shot up as she felt one of the royals die. She clapped her hands to her mouth, her eyes widening in shock. "Nicnivin," she sighed, "She is gone forever," she said feeling relief flood her body. She hoped things would be more peaceful now, but since she was thinking of the Faerie, she doubted that any fragile peace would last.

**SOM**

"Choice," Tom asked, "What kind of choice are you offering?"

"I am offering you a chance for redemption," Riddle Sr. said earnestly. "It is your only hope to make to the good place. If you do not seek redemption, you will spend all of eternity in everlasting torment."

Tom Riddle Jr. was silent for a while. His eyes suddenly blazed with a hellish light, and he snarled, "No, I will never let go of my hate. If I could kill you a second time I would."

"So be it," Tom Riddle Sr. said sadly. However, before he could react, Voldemort began to glow.

"I had contingency plans in place, Voldemort gloated," just in case my horcruxes were destroyed." Laughing manically, Voldemort vanished from limbo leaving a shocked and dismayed Tom Riddle Sr. behind.

**SOM**

In a hidden chamber, deep in the Albanian forest, a heart lay pulsing in a sealed glass container. A bright light surrounded the heart, and it began to pulse faster, High cold laughter filled the chamber. The surface of the heart began to ripple and convulse. "It is working," whispered the hissing voice of Voldemort from the darkness, "Now all I have to do is be patient.

**SOM**

One year passed peacefully. The seasons revolved continuing on there endless cycle. Over the spring and summer, Lily gained millennia of memories from her merger with Morrigan. Every night seemed to be filled with dreams of battle and the screams of the dying. However, by the time autumn came again Lily was no longer having these nightmarish dreams. She thought she had all of Morrigan's memories now.

The memories were not all bad though. It turned out that Morrigan had placed a vault in Gringotts. The vault only contained about five hundred thousand Galleons, which was a considerable amount, but Lily knew she needed a steady job. She couldn't rely on the money of Morrigan all her life. It was for this reason that she had taken over the Ancient Runes position. It did not bring in millions of Galleons, but it was enough to begin saving a little money each month. The fact that she didn't have to pay for her food or lodging at Hogwarts was a big help as well.

Time continued to pass. Winter arrived, and Christmas came. Lily had bought many presents for her son, but Harry seemed to love the boxes more than the toys. On Christmas day, Lily and Harry enjoyed a fabulous Christmas feast with the Hogwarts staff. Harry loved the magical crackers and the presents stored inside them. Both Harry and Lily went to bed on Christmas night, exhausted, but happy.

Spring came and green grass began to show beneath the melting snow. Lily loved taking Harry out on the grounds. The small boy was fascinated with the lake, and the giant squid that lived there. Lily loved teaching ancient Runes, but it was at this time of the year she hated being away from her son the most; when the sun was shining so brightly and Harry was exploring the grounds. She wanted nothing more than to explore the grounds with him, to see Hogwarts through his eyes, but she knew that she had to make some money to support them; thus, she left him with Ariana every morning before classes began and picked him up in the evening just before dinner.

For the first few months after those eventful days when Harry had arrived back in her life, Lily had worried about the warning from the strange woman. She had been fearful that James would come after Harry. However, James had not made any contact with her. Lily did not know if he didn't know where she was or if he was just waiting for the right time to try and get custody, but she resolved to enjoy her time with Harry. When James tried to get custody of him she would be ready.

She would not allow James to take her son away from her. She would do whatever it took to protect him.

**SOM**

Ariana was the happiest she had been in several decades. She was so glad she had retired from working at the Hogshead after Lily graduated Hogwarts. Her life had been a lonely one before meeting Lily. She had never married, and therefore had never been bless with children. However, all that changed when Lily and Harry came in to her life.

In Lily, she had found the daughter she had never had. Whether it was ancient runes, news, or just the newest thing that Harry had done, Ariana loved talking to Lily. She also spent time with Lily and Harry out on the grounds watching as Harry learned to ride a toy broom in the spring, how to swim in the summer, and how to make snowballs in the winter.

In Harry, she finally had the Grandson she had always wanted. She would take Harry in the mornings, and watch him until Lily came to get him in the evenings. While she watched him, she would try to teach Harry basic magic to pass the time. The boy's magic was developed enough for him to perform basic spells without exhausting himself. She reasoned that you could never start to teach a child magic too early, so long as they were developed enough. Harry seemed to love learning magic. He was already levitating objects and sending them flying around the room with out a wand, which pleased both Ariana and Lily to no end.

She smiled as she thought of the practice with the repairing spell she had begun teaching him over the last few months. He was repairing simple objects, such as cups and plates at the moment, but Ariana hoped to begin teaching him to repair bigger and more complicated things soon. She smiled sadly. The boy was already talking like a four or five year old, despite the fact he was only three and a half. He seemed to pick up words amazingly quick over the last year. He was growing up so fast. She hoped that she would be able to be in Harry's life when he got older and started at Hogwarts.

**SOM**

Harry Potter was happy. He loved spending time with his Mother and his Grandma Ariana. He hardly ever thought about his time before he found his Mummy. He hoped this carefree and happy life would never end.

**SOM**

Puck watched Harry and Lily, smiling as they played Hide and go seek in their quarters. He let out a sigh of contentment. Things had turned out good so far. He had set up a home in the forbidden forest with Fawkes, and no one was any the wiser. To make matters even better, Nicnivin was dead, and Elphame was relatively peaceful for the moment. The Unseelie court had not crowned a new ruler, still being in negotiations, but they were quiet at the moment, which was a relief to Puck. He was from the royal line of Faerie, and he hoped he was not called upon to take Nicnivin's place.

He grimaced as he thought of his royal status. He had met with this world's version of his Father, but the meeting had not gone well.

**SOM**

"You want to do what?" he snapped at Oberon, staring at the king of the British fae incredulously. He couldn't have heard what he thought he heard.

"I want to challenge the rule of Nuada. He is insane and something needs to be done."

"Thousands could die," Puck gritted out, "It would cause a war that would tear Faerie apart."

"I realize that," Oberon sighed, "but we don't have a choice. If Nuada continues to rule, Faerie will fall in to ruin. "You know that Faerie is bound to there king by ancient magic, Nuada's madness could cause all of Faerie to go mad."

Puck frowned deeply. His Father was right, but to betray the king would cause so much death. He turned and headed for the door. "I'll think about what you said, and I will not tell Nuada what you have told me, you have my oath on that," Puck said as he left Oberon's chamber, his mind spinning with all of the information he had gained.

**SOM**

"Quiet isn't it," Morgan asked as she appeared behind Puck breaking him out of his thoughts, "I hope it lasts until Harry grows to manhood."

Puck nodded in agreement. "Have you thought of taking over the Unseelie court?" He asked curiously.

Morgan shook her head. "No, I don't want to be queen of any court. I am perfectly happy to live on earth."

Puck nodded his head in understanding. "I can understand that," he said placing a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have the responsibilities that you carried when you ruled Avalon."

"What about you?" Morgan asked, "Have you considered ruling the Unseelie court?"

Puck laughed. "No, no, no, I wouldn't be fit to rule the Unseelie court. I don't have the temperament for it anymore."

"They'll find someone," Morgan said optimistically, "Let's just hope it isn't anyone that is clinically insane."

Puck nodded, his mind already turning back to his Father and the idea he had purposed.

"You have been to see Oberon I see," Morgan said, interrupting his thoughts.

Puck shrugged. "Has he told you what he is planning?"

Morgan let out a breath. "Yes," she said, "He has told me of his idea to challenge Nuada."

"What do you think?" Puck asked, "Would it work?"

Morgan was silent for several moments. "I don't know," she said finally, "but if Oberon goes through with his plan I think we should seal the gates of Faerie until the war is over."

Puck nodded in agreement. "At least humanity would be safe," he said sounding sad.

"You are thinking of your daughter aren't you?" Morgan said gently.

"Yes," Puck responded, "If we close the gates of Faerie; I won't be able to see her anymore."

**SOM**

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office. The passed year had been quiet. He was happy that things had been calm. He was old and not able to handle stress like he once could, not to mention, the peace of the wizarding world had given him plenty of time to rest and think, and he had come to a decision. He would not try and force Lily and James back together.

After Lily and James had divorced, Dumbledore had hoped that they would one day reconcile, for Nathan's sake. However, as time passed, Dumbledore had realized that the chances of Lily and James getting back together were almost nonexistent. James had blamed Lily for the supposed loss of Harry. While some things could be forgiven, they were impossible to forget. He had finally realized that if he forced Lily back to James, he would loose her trust and friendship. This was unacceptable to him. He liked Lily, and he would do nothing to jeopardize that relationship. He didn't have many true friends, and he would not throw away one of his truest friendships simply to send Harry back to a Father who made such rash decisions.

**SOM**

In the old dimension, another Albus Dumbledore was also sitting in his office at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry. However, this Dumbledore was not happy or content. The passed year had not gone nearly as well for this Dumbledore as it had for the other. . It was almost one in the morning, and he should have been in bed, but he could not sleep. He sat at his desk staring in to a cooling cup of tea. Doubt gnawed at his mind, and would allow him no rest. Things had not turned out the way he had planned. Nathan was not as powerful as Dumbledore had thought. The boy showed no special talent. He couldn't perform any magic yet, and his magical reserves were not developed enough for Dumbledore to begin teaching him. This surprised Dumbledore. He had thought the boy would have shown some special powers, if he had been the one to defeat Voldemort, but to all appearances, the boy was a normal wizard, with nothing extraordinary about him. Could he have been wrong? Was Harry the Chosen One after all? These questions disturbed him greatly. If he had been wrong about the identity of the chosen one, what else had he been wrong about? He made a decision. First, he would find Harry, and bring him back to his family. He would then be able to determine which child was the chosen one. He wished he would have waited before he sent Harry to his aunt and uncles. He hoped the boy's aunt had not formed any special attachment for him. . If that was the case, it would be much harder to bring him back to Hogwarts, not to mention, reunite him with his family.

Dumbledore sighed and dropped his head against the back of his chair. He was getting old. He was making mistakes, and he couldn't reveal that fact to anyone. He feared that he was slipping away from the light and in to the dark. Fawkes had been gone for so long. He had never been gone this long before. Could the phoenix have abandoned him? He shuddered at the thought. Fawkes would have never abandoned him. He had to believe that the bird would return soon. He smiled suddenly and rose to his feet as an idea occurred to him. Why should he wait to go and collect the boy? He was a wizard. The muggles couldn't stop him from taking the boy. Besides, it was the middle of the night, if he collected him now, he wouldn't even have to deal with the boy's aunt. The idea that what he was planning was considered kidnapping never crossed Albus's mind. Humming to himself, he left his office hoping to find Harry and bring him back to Hogwarts before the night was done.

He appeared outside of Number Four Privet Drive and froze. He could sense powerful magic here, and it wasn't his magic. He pulled out his wand and waved it through the air. His eyes widened. He recognized this magic, it was dimensional magic. It had been years since he had seen this type of magic. He knew, with out having to look, that Harry Potter was not at this house. A cold lump formed in the pit of his stomach. What had he done? Panic fluttered in his chest. The boy had to be found. He turned on the spot, and vanished, not noticing the red and gold phoenix that watched him from the shadows.

**SOM**

Azkaban prison was a place feared by all of magical kind. The cells were inhospitable to say the least. The walls and floor were made of stone, and magical suppression wards were cast on each cell. In addition, each prisoner war magic suppression manacles on there wrists. Each prisoner had thin matrices of straw on the floor that served them as a bed. For a toilet, each prisoner had a rusty bucket sitting in the corner. These were only the minimum security cells.

The maximum security cells were six foot by six foot stone boxes. They didn't have any windows, matrices, or bucket. The air was always hot, stuffy, and smelled of filth. No light shown in the cells, and the prisoners had any hope of being released. Each prisoner in a maximum security cell was in there for life. Also, each prisoner was fitted with magic suppression manacles on there wrists. It was believed to be pointless to make these cells magically resistant. After all, most prisoners died within a few months after being entombed in their cells. The suppression manacles would restrain their magic long enough for the prisoner to expire. However, there were a few, only a few that could survive in such harsh and unforgiving conditions; Bellatrix Lestrange was one of those few.

Bellatrix Lestrange had been one of Voldemort's most fanatical followers. She had been one of the most powerful mages on his side. She had been given a life sentence in Azkaban for murder and torture. She had dedicated herself to learning all of the dark magic she could, not to mention, all she could about Voldemort's dark mark.

The dark mark was a brand that Voldemort placed upon his followers. This mark was in the shape of a wolf with a human figure clamped in its jaws. It was through this mark that Voldemort could communicate with his followers. After his fall, the mark had turned a snow white and went cold. However, Bellatrix was about to find out that her master was still alive.

The mark on her left arm suddenly turned a vile black color and began to glow. Bellatrix felt the mark burn and began to smile. She listened as Voldemort spoke in to her mind. She slowly dislocated the bones in her hands and slipped free of the magic suppression manacles that bound her. Her master needed her, and she would go to him. She would not abandon him like the others had.

Forty minutes later, Bellatrix Lestrange left Azkaban prison, leaving five unconscious guards, several stunned prisoners, and a melted pair of suppression manacles behind her. "I'm coming master,' she whispered, "your most loyal servant is coming."

A/N

The pole is done, and the majority rules. The story stays the way it is. I don't necessarily like how this chapter came out, but here it is. There will be a major time skip in the next chapter. I may do a paragraph or two on the first three years at Hogwarts, but the story will take place in Harry's fourth year. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and that you will read and review.


End file.
